A Second Chance
by Jeilynn
Summary: A victim of rape and devoid of hope Miaka Yuki become the Priestess of Suzaku but what she encounters in the book is nothing you can imagine.
1. It Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters so don't sue me, I don't have that kind of money. 

            Silently the lone figure passed through the halls of the National Library. There was something about her, something cold and uncaring. No one dared approach her. Her auburn hair was pulled partially back into a braid and her once vibrant eyes were like leather, aged and tough. She had the look of lost innocence, of someone who had seen one too many bad experiences in too short a time.

            Miaka Yuki headed up the stairs to the Important Documents and Reference Room. That's where that strange bird had gone.

            "Anyone here?" she called, stepping into the darkened room.

            No answer. Gently she shut the door behind her. Didn't want to get caught. She scanned the shelves of books along the wall and felt herself being drawn to one book in particular.

            "The Universe of the Four Gods."

            It was as if an intangible force had taken hold of her then, making her open the book and read from its pages. 

            "Herein contains the tale of a girl who made her wishes come true after she came to possess the Seven Stars of Suzaku. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the book's end, then you will be granted a wish just like the girl in the story. For the story begins and becomes real the moment the first page is turned. Yeah right. Don't make me laugh."

            Just as she was about to close the old book, a red light surrounded her body.

            "What-what's happening to me?"

            There was a bright flash of light and the book clattered to the floor.

            "Hey! Who's in here?"

            The librarian looked around the empty room in confusion. He could have sworn he heard a girl scream. He did, however, see the ld book lying on the floor and proceeded to close it and put it back on the shelf.

            "Where am I?"

            Miaka blinked in the bright sunlight, her eyes adjusting to the change. The land before her was just as you would envision ancient China. That was impossible! She couldn't be in ancient China, could she?

            Wiping the dust from her clothes, Miaka headed into the city. The streets were filled with people bustling about. They all looked so happy and care free.

            _"Wish I had that energy,"_ Miaka thought to herself.

            Stepping into the shade of an alley to escape the heat of the sun, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

            "What do you want?" she asked, turning to the man behind her.

            He was young, barely even twenty.

            "I'm sorry to have startled you, but I noticed that you were alone, and I was hoping to show you around the Konan empire."

            "No thanks. I can find my own way around." she replied.

            "Maybe I didn't make myself clear, I'm going to take you sight seeing," the young man said, gripping her arm so tight it hurt.

            "Let go of me!"

            "Shut up bitch!"

            The young man dragged Miaka through the dank back alleys where three of his companions were waiting.

            "Lookie what I brought boys. Were gonna have a little fun with her."

            "No! Let me go!" Miaka yelled, struggling against her captor.

            "I bet I can find a real good way to keep her quiet," the second man said.

            "Hold her down boys. It's play time."

            Miaka's captor threw her to the other men who dragged her to the ground. Her mind was screaming _Not again! Oh God, not again!!!_ But her captors would not and did not care.

            The first man loomed over her, tearing her clothing.

            "Gonna have some fun with you."

            "No…NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

So, whadja think? More chapters to come!


	2. Mysterious Rescuer

Disclaimer: Don't Own, don't sue. Oh yeah, this version of the book world is slightly warped from the original, given the different circumstances surrounding Miaka. So don't be too flipped out when you find something that may have changed.

*….denotes a flash back

Miaka struggled against the nameless thugs that held her down, but it was all futile.

            "Get off of me! Let me go!"

            She didn't bother to waste a breath calling for help. It hadn't done any good last time and it certainly would not help her this time.

            "I thought I told you to shut up!"

            There was a pale blur and a sudden stinging sensation on her cheek where her first captor had back handed her. The blow was numbing and for a moment everything seemed to be spinning.

            The man above her raised his hand to strike her again, when something else caught his attention, and the attention of his friends as well.

            "You need four men, to handle one girl? Come on, let's make the odds more even!"

            A young man who bore the symbol of the ogre on his forehead was suddenly there.

            " Take care of her boys, this won't take long."

            The apparent leader of the thugs approached the young man, so sure that he would win, and leaving Miaka to the care of his comrades. The man holding her right wrist  had already pulled open the buttons on her blouse and was slowly sliding his hand down the front of her shirt. The very moment his hand connected with her skin, a ragged and pain filled scream filtered through the air, distracting the leader of the thugs long enough for the young man to knock him out.

            "Get away from her, now!"

            The three remaining thugs charged the young man, thinking they cold all take him at once. They were wrong. With a blur and speed Miaka had never before seen, the young man with the ogre symbol quickly disposed of the thugs.

            "Are you alright?"

            Miaka sat, frozen to the spot, anger, pain, and a hint of humiliation in her eyes. It was a look the young man had never seen before, and for some reason, it broke his heart to see that look in her eyes.

            "…Thank you…"

            It was all Miaka could say before the world swirled and everything became dark.

_*"I'll call you later Yui!"_

_Miaka headed down the darkened Tokyo streets. She and Yui had been out shopping all day. It was the first time in two weeks that they had been able to hang out. Especially since Miaka was so busy with cram school._

_            "Excuse me miss."_

_            "Huh?"_

_            From out of the shadows a tall, lanky man stood before her._

_            "Maybe you can help me. I think I'm lost."_

_            Miaka was abut to reply when she saw the glint of light in his right hand. A knife. He had held it close to his side, trying to hide it from her sight._

_            "I-I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry."_

            She turned and headed back toward Yui's. She needed to get away before it was too late. 

_            She felt a strong hand grip her wrist and drag her back. _

_            "Let go of me!"_

_            "Not until you help me out."_

_            The man's breath stank of liquor and cigarettes. It was almost nauseating._

_            "Please, please let me go,' Miaka begged._

_            The man dragged her back into the alley through which he had appeared. Back to where he had  companion waiting, also armed with a knife._

_            "It's time to have a little fun…"_

_            The lanky man's companion helped hold her down to the ground while his buddy pulled at her clothes._

_            "Don't! Please don't! Help me! Somebody help me please!!!!"_

            Miaka bolted up in a bed she did not recognize. She was dripping with sweat. The young man with the ogre symbol stood at the end of the bed conversing with another man. The second man was tall, with hair that was longer than even hers. It was  nice, sandy, almond color with streaks of black.

            "It's so good to see you are awake, Priestess of Suzaku."

More to come! Please review!! 


	3. In a Strange Place

            Okay, it's been forever but here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy!

** denotes a dream sequence

Miaka stared at the two young men. The taller of the two, clad in imperial robes approached her. 

            "I will not harm you," he said, seeing the way Miaka drew away from him," My name is Saihitei, though some would call me Hotohori, and I, am the emperor of this land."

            "W-where am I?"

            "You are in my palace. Tamahome brought you here."

            "Tamahome."

            Miaka looked past the handsome emperor to the young man who had rescued her. She took in his dark hair and shining eyes, his broad shoulders and narrow waist.

            A rush of images so vivid rushed through Miaka's head as she stared at Tamahome that she had to look away. When she glanced up again from beneath her dark bangs a small smile played across Tamahome's face. What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling like this? And why was she thinking those things about Tamahome? She didn't even know him!

            "You must be tires. We will leave you to your rest, but I will check on you later. For now, Tamahome and I have pressing matters to attend."

            Miaka watched as the two young men exited the bed chamber before curling up beneath the warm blankets.

            Tamahome. Hotohori. They were both so handsome, and so kind. They knew only her name and yet, they were taking care of her. With the images of both young men in her mind, Miaka drifted off to sleep. 

            **The air was heavily scented with the perfume of roses.

            "Miaka."

            "T-Tamahome."

            He stood in a cascade of light, his arms outstretched, waiting to embrace her.

            "Miaka…I've waited so long."

            Miaka ran toward Tamahome and flung herself into his arms.

            "Tamahome!"

            Tamahome held Miaka tightly in his arms.

            "Miaka, I love you so much.

            The two gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Tamahome leaned in to kiss Miaka, the lightest of touches. **

            Miaka bolted upright in bed, breathing hard. What-what was that? Why was she dreaming about Tamahome?

            There was a light click then and the door to the room opened….

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ! More to come!


	4. Over Reaction

            For those of you who are anxiously awaiting the new chapter, here ya go.

            The door slid open smoothly and Tamahome stepped into the room. Just the very sight of him made Miaka's heart race.

            "Sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to see how you were doing," Tamahome said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

            "I was already awake."

            "You nearly gave me a heart attack when you collapsed earlier."

            "I'm sorry."

            "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

            "For being such a bother. For not saying thank you."

            "It doesn't matter. Besides, I prefer money to any thank you."

            "But I don't have any way to pay you."

            A small smile curved Tamahome's lips.

            "That's alright. I'll take my payment this way."

            Tamahome leaned forward and gently brushed his lips over Miaka's, the lightest of touches.

            "W-What are you doing?" she asked, pulling away.

            "Nothing I just-"

            " You just what? You just thought you could come in here and I would throw myself into your arms? Well forget it!"

            "Miaka that's not it. I only wanted to-"

            "I know what you wanted and it's not going to happen so leave me alone!"

            Tamahome stood and stalked towards the door. What was her problem? Why was she acting like this?

            Outraged, Tamahome turned and said," You have serious problems you know that?"

            "Shut up! What do you know? You don't know anything about me! You don't know! No one does!" Miaka screamed breaking down in sobs.

            "Miaka…"

            Tamahome took a hesitant step forward, afraid to get too close.

            "Just get out! Get out and leave me alone!!"

            Tamahome, feeling helpless, exited the room with Miaka's sobs echoing behind him.

To be continued….mwa haha haha ha oh yeah, please review.


	5. Memories

Okay, I had a sorta weird burst of inspiration at like 3 a.m. so here's yet another chapter!! Enjoy!!!

** denotes a flashback

It wasn't fair! Why did this have to happen? Why her? A rage that she had come to know all to well washed over her as she remembered the events of that horrible night.

** The knife glittered brightly at the man's side.

"I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry. I've gotta go," Miaka said, turning to head back to Yui's.

A strong hand gripped her arm twisting it behind her at an unnatural angle.

"You're not going anywhere 'til you help me!"

The man's breath stank of tobacco and liquor. The sent was almost nauseating.

            "Let me go! Please! Sombo-"

            But she wasn't able to scream for help. The man' hand clamped tightly over her mouth, muffling her cries. Miaka struggled in vain as her attacker dragged her back into the alley he had emerged from where his companion was waiting.

            The man's companion was tall and bulky, his body made of pure muscle. Miaka's eyes widened in shock and terror when she saw the gun loosely gripped in his hand.

            "My, my Vinny, looks like you caught us a lively one," the bulky man laughed.

            " Keep it down Eddy! Let's just do this and go."

            "Please…," Miaka begged," don't do this! Please!!!" Miaka begged through her sobs.

            "Quiet bitch!"

            Eddy dragged the struggling girl to the ground, laughing all the while. There was a loud _shrrrrip_ as cloth was torn and then, there was nothing but pain. Pain, tears, and utter humiliation. Time seemed to slow down then. There was all the time in the world to feel the pain, to hear their laughs, and cutting remarks at her expense. 

            For three long hours Miaka was left to the mercy of her attackers, all the while still piteously begging for mercy. Then finally, it was over. She lay there in the dank alley wrapped in the stench of blood, and other fluids. She stared up at the empty sky for over an hour before finally getting up and heading home.

            She stumbled down the empty streets in a daze, her entire body aching and feeling like a thousand tons of lead. Much to her relief, when she arrived home, the apartment was empty.

            She headed straight for the bathroom and turned on the shower. Dumping her blood stained clothes on the floor, she stepped into the shower and watched the clear water turn a pale pinky as it went down the drain. Miaka stood, shaking beneath the scalding hot water until her skin turned a bright red.

            For nearly two hours she stood in the bathroom, wrapped in her robe, cleaning the blood from her clothes. Once that was done, she slowly climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep. 

            The next morning she got up and headed off to school as if everything were normal. No one had any idea of what had happened, and no one would. Not if she could help it. Just after that she started to change, and no one knew why. They never would…**

            Remembering that night was all too much. She just wanted it to stop! Was that so much to ask? Miaka looked about the room for something, anything, to make the pain stop. Then she saw it….

Once again  To Be Continued…. Mwa haha ha aha hahahaha Please Review!!!!


	6. Interrupted Attempt

            Yet another chapter! Enjoy!!!

Lying on the floor near the bed was the mirror Miaka had always carried with her. Only now it was shattered into several pieces. When Tamahome had brought her to the palace, and her clothes had been taken to be washed, everything in her pockets had been laid on the table by the bed. Sometime during her fight with Tamahome, the mirror must have been knocked down.

            Picking up the largest shard of glass, Miaka checked the tip for sharpness. Yes, this would do nicely. Just then there was a knock on the door. Miaka quickly stuffed the piece of glass into the pocket of the robe she wore.

            "Who is it?"

            "Broumine. I've brought your clothes Lady Priestess."

            "Come in."

            A short, cheerful, elderly woman came stepped into the room. She kind of reminded Miaka of her grandmother. 

            "You're clothes have been washed and mended Lady Priestess. I thought you might like to get out of that robe."

            "Yes, thank you," Miaka replied, taking the pile of freshly washed clothes from the woman.       

            "Everyone is talking about you ya know."

            "Why?"

            "Because you're the Priestess of Suzaku."

            Priestess of Suzaku? That's what Hotohori had called her when she first awoke? What did it mean? 

            "Excuse me but, why is everyone calling me that?" Miaka asked, beginning to change back into her own clothes.            

            ""You don't know? In the Konan Empire, where we are now, there is an old legend. At a time when the land is in danger, a young lady will come from another world and save our kingdom using the divine powers of Suzaku."

            "Sorry, but I think you've got the wrong girl. I'm no Priestess. I've never even heard of this Suzaku or whatever you called it."

            "You weren't sent here to save us?"

            "Sorry…um…Broumine?"

            "Yes?"

            "I'm still feeling kind of tired. Could you leave me alone please?"

            "Sure."

            But as she watched the young woman leave she felt a pang of guilt as she saw the sadness in the old woman's eyes. Broumine had really thought that she was the Priestess of Suzaku. It didn't matter. In a few minutes, she wouldn't be anything but a memory. 

            Miaka walked back to the bed where she had left the robe and pulled out the shard of glass. She had just raised the point of the glass to her wrist when the door opened and Hotohori and Tamahome entered the room.     

            "Miaka what are you doing?"

            "What does it look like I'm doing?"

            "Surely you do not wish to do this?" Hotohori said, taking a step forward.

            " The hell I don't."

            "Miaka, please, give me the glass."

            "Make me."

            Tamahome rushed forward, attempting to take the glass from Miaka.

            "Fine! Take it! There are other ways to do this!"

            Shoving Tamahome and a very shocked Hotohori out of the way, Miaka ran from the palace rooms.

To be continued 

Please Review!!!! I'm the writer, need the info!!! 


	7. A New Face

Okay, here is another short chapter. Thanks to everyone who have given reviews, I will try to make chapters longer from now on . Anyway, enjoy!!!

            Miaka raced through the palace grounds until she reached a rather large pond. At least here she wouldn't be bothered by anyone. Although, as angry as she was at Tamahome and Hotohori, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. They were being so kind to her and all she had done was throw it back in their faces.

            "I really should apologize to them. They both were so kind."

            But even as she thought this she automatically thought of the horrible scene with Tamahome. She had been so cruel to him, and all he had done was kiss her.

            "Excuse me, but you really shouldn't be out here."

            "Who are you?"

            Miaka turned to find herself facing a beautiful woman with long, violet, wavy hair, styled tastefully in a bun. 

            "_She must be the empress." Miaka thought._

            "Most people call me Korin, although my given name is Nuriko."           

            "I'm Miaka. Miaka Yuki. Um…Nuriko..are Hotohori…I mean, the Emperor's wife?"

            Nuriko burst into laughter, completely baffling Miaka. The young woman seemed to find Miaka's comment hilarious.

            "What's so funny?"

            "Oh, I'm sorry Miaka." Nuriko replied, stopping her laughter," I am one of the women in the emperor's harem."

            "Oh."

            Miaka felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She hadn't even thought about that! It had never occurred to her that Hotohori might have a harem.

            "So Miaka. What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

            "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

            "What about? I heard you had a horrible fight with his Highness and Tamahome."

            "Yeah…I'm such a horrible person…."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Everyone here has been so good to me, and all I have done is throw it back at them. I can't even be grateful!"

            "Miaka…can I ask you something?"

            "Sure."

            "Why do you hate men so much?"

            "What?!"

            Miaka stared at the young woman shock. How had she known? Technically, she didn't hate men, she just didn't like them. Ever since that night she had never trusted another man. Not even her own brother. Now that she looked back on it, she had been cruel to everyone, even Yui.

            "Well?"

            "Well what?"

            "You haven't answered my question. Why do you hate men?"

            "I don't hate men. Who said I hated men?"

            "No one. It just seemed odd to me that you would be so quick to fight with the emperor and Tamahome. I mean, don't you find them the least bit attractive?"

" I guess."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Tamahome hasn't stopped gawking at you since you arrived."

"R-really?"

It was true, Tamahome had been watching Miaka, even now he was standing nearby watching her and Nuriko. The truth be told Nuriko was only trying to keep Miaka from getting too close to Hotohori. Nuriko had her own designs on him.

            Just then there was a loud cracking noise from behind them. Nuriko and Miaka turned around a moment too late…

To be continued. Please Review!!!


	8. First Attraction

Here is yet another chapter. I've been kinda brain blocked. Thanx to everyone who has given reviews. You absolutely rock! Enjoy the chapter.

            The very ground itself seemed to be pulling apart. A large oak near the lake had rotted away and was quickly up-rooting itself. Tamahome, seeing the impending disaster charged forward, shoving Miaka out of the way. The two tumbled across the grass, out of the way of the fallen tree. They lay in a cloud of dust, breathing hard.

            "Are you alright?" Tamahome asked, looking down at Miaka.

            "Get off me."

            "What?"

            "I said, get off me."

            "Oh that's real nice. I save your life and all you can do is complain."

            "We have to make sure Nuriko is alright."

            "Who?"

            "Nuriko. The girl I was talking to."

            Unknown to Miaka was that Nuriko had safely dodged the collapsing oak. She stood beside the oak, brushing dust from her robes. 

            "Nuriko! You're alright!!!" Miaka cried joyfully, shoving Tamahome away and running to give Nuriko a hug.

            "Of course I'm alright. It takes more than that to get rid of me."

            Tamahome was giving Nuriko a strange look. What was going on here? He knew for a fact that Nuriko was a man. Why did Miaka think-? Oh no…Tamahome knew instantly why Miaka still thought Nuriko was a girl. Nuriko had not told the girl he was actually a cross dresser, and a rather convincing one at that.

            "Nuriko, what's going on here? Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

            "What are you talking about?" Miaka asked stepping away from Nuriko.

            Nuriko looked at Tamahome over Miaka's head and gave Tamahome a look that was less than friendly. What the hell did he think he was doing? Did he want to give the girl a heart attack?

            "Tamahome, I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about."

            "Don't give me that. You Lied to Miaka."

            "What is he talking about?" Miaka asked, a sense of dread filling her.

            "Go ahead Nuriko. Tell her."

            "Tamahome," Nuriko warned, his eyes filling with anger.

            "Tell me what?"

            "That Nuriko isn't really a girl. He's a cross dresser."

            "What?"

            Miaka backed away from the two young men, anger and panic filling her, as well as a sense of betrayal.

            "You lied to me."

            "Miaka, it wasn't like that."

            "You lied to me. I believed everything you said and you lied to me!"

            "Miaka."

            The young man reached out to her, almost as if to grab her hand.

            "Don't touch me! Don't come anywhere near me! Just stay away from me all of you!"

            Miaka once again found herself fleeing Tamahome, and now Nuriko. As she ran, Miaka cursed herself for being such a cry baby.  She just couldn't understand why she couldn't understand why she wasn't able to act like any other girl.

            _"Because you're not like any other girl."  A voice in her mind told her._

            Miaka looked up and found her staring at an artfully done building. It looked out onto the lake and was only connected to similar buildings by a stone walk way. Standing in one of those buildings was Hotohori. Miaka stood motionless, admiring the beautiful emperor. He couldn't have been more than eighteen, if that.

            She approached the young emperor and followed his gaze out toward the lake where the sun was casting a rainbow of colors.

            "It sure is beautiful out here."

            "Indeed."

            "Hotohori-I mean, your Highness, I uh…um…"

            "What is it Miaka?"

            "I owe you an apology. I was so horrible to you earlier and you've done nothing but take care of me since I got here. I'm sorry…I don't know why I behaved the way I did I…" 

            But Miaka could say no more. The tears she had been holding back streamed down her face in two scalding lines, cutting off her voice.

            Hotohori took a hesitant step forward and slowly enveloped the crying girl in his arms. When she did not pull back he held her tighter against him.

            "Do not cry Miaka. You have done nothing wrong. You have been through much since you're arrival. One can not blame you for being over whelmed."

            "But I…"

            "But nothing. You need not be so harsh Miaka. Just know this, if you need to cry I will be here for you. Not as the emperor, but as a man."

            Miaka stepped back and stared into the depths of the emperor's eyes. She leaned forward, almost kissing him when there was a gasp from behind….

To be continued …..Please review!!!!


	9. Mixed Feelings

Hear is yet another chapter in the ongoing story of Miaka's life. Enjoy!!

            Miaka and Hotohori both turned and saw Tamahome standing behind them, a look that was a cross between hurt and anger on his face. He had been looking for Miaka so he could apologize to her and instead he found her in the emperor's arms.

            "Tamahome…"

            Miaka took a hesitant step forward when Tamahome spoke, stopping her dead in her tracks.

            "Don't…I completely understand…"

            With no other words, Tamahome ran from the outer buildings, from the sight of Miaka in the emperor's arms. "_Why did she have to fall for Hotohori? Doesn't she understand how I feel? That the only reason I protect her is because I love her?" _Tamahome's mind screamed. Even admitting to himself that he loved the girl made the heart ache worse.

            Miaka stood motionless in Hotohori's arms, staring after Tamahome and felt a piece of herself screaming in pain.

            "Is something wrong Miaka?"

            "I'm sorry…I shouldn't be here like this…."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "I…I don't…I'm so confused…but I…I have to apologize to Tamahome."

            "We will talk later then. Come to my chambers later. There is much to discuss."

            Miaka had barely been listening as she ran after Tamahome. She had to find him, apologize to him, and tell him what she was feeling. He probably wouldn't believe her, but she had to at least try to make him understand why she behaved the way she did, why she had been so cruel to him. Who knows, maybe he even felt the same way? Miaka shook her head. It was impossible, there's no way he could feel that way for her. Especially now after he had seen her with Hotohori.

            It was that thought that had stopped her in her tacks. Hotohori. She could still feel the warmth of his arms around her, the sound of his voice, and the look in his eyes when he gazed at her. But still…she did care for Tamahome.

            She started running once more, determined to find Tamahome and find the truth for herself. If what she was feeling was love…or something else. She just had to know. Unfortunately, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the blue haired monk until she had run into him.

            "OW!"

            "Are you alright no da?"

            "Huh?"

            "Let me help you up no da."

            Miaka allowed the monk to help her up, somewhat confused. Was here wearing a mask? Maybe she was imagining it…no, he was most definitely wearing a mask.

            "W-Who are you?"

            "Oh I'm just a wandering traveler and monk no da. The emperor asked me to be here."

            A monk? Hmmm. _"I guess he's pretty safe to be around. After all monks have to take vows of chastity don't they?" _

            Miaka looked the monk over and automatically liked her. A rarity on her part.

            "I'm sorry for running into you but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

            "Oh, you were chasing that young guy who ran by here?"

            "Yeah, did you see which way he went?"

            "He headed back toward the palace no da."

            "Thank you!"

            Miaka waved good bye to the monk and headed to the palace. Before she knew it she was standing outside of Tamahome's chambers. Taking a deep breath she knocked sharply on the door.

            "Tamahome? It's Miaka…umm…c-can I come in?"

            The door slid open and Tamahome stood in the doorway looking down at her.

            "What do you want?"

            "I needed to talk to you…that is…if you aren't too angry with me."

            Tamahome watched as a wave of emotions washed over the girl's face and knew that he could never refuse her. If she had told him to jump from the highest bridge he would have done it. Instead, he stood back from the door way allowing her to enter his chambers and shutting the door behind her.

Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!! To be continued,…um...please review!!


	10. Unresolved Conflict

Okay, I am so hyper right now so here is another lovely chapter!!! Thanks again to everyone who reviews!! Enjoy!

            "You said you wanted to talk so talk."

            "I wanted to apologize to you. This whole time you've been watching out for me haven't you? And you've been so kind to me, but I've been…"

            "You've been what? Absolutely horrible? A pain in the ass? Unbearable to even speak to?" 

            The moment he said it Tamahome wished he hadn't. He saw the hurt fill Miaka's eyes, but he had been angry. She had hurt him, whether she knew it or not, and he wanted to hurt her back. It was childish to be o cruel and he knew it, but the aching in his heart wouldn't let him be kind.

            "I know I've been horrible but you don't have to rub it in my face! I came here because I wanted to apologize for hurting you but if you aren't going to let me I might as well leave!"

            "You didn't want to apologize to me. You just wanted to cause more trouble didn't you? Do you have any idea why I've been watching over you? Do you?"

            During this small speech Tamahome had moved forward and gripped Miaka's wrists holding her tightly against him.

            "No…"She said fighting back tears," I don't…I don't know anything!"

            "Then I'll tell you…Since the moment I found you in that alley I have been able o think of nothing and no one else. I don't know how or why, but the reason I have been trying to protect you…is because I love you."

            "What?"

            Miaka couldn't believe her ears! He loved her. He really loved her! But…could she give her heart as freely?

            "I said, I love you Miaka. Even if you don't love me."

            "Tamahome I-"

            Tamahome kissed her then, stopping her words. He didn't care about anything but the feel of her lips against his, the warmth of her body as he held her, and the beat of their hearts.

            "Now get out," Tamahome said, shoving her away.

            "I don't understand."

            "I said get out!"

            Before Tamahome had a moment to realize what he was doing, he had raised his hand and slapped her directly in the face. Miaka stood, shocked. Her mind was having trouble processing the realization that Tamahome had hurt her.

            Tamahome stared at his hand, a shocked look similar to Miaka's. He knew then he would have no chance of ever being with her. Not now.

            "Miaka…"

            He took a step toward her, but she pulled away.

            "Don't….just don't…"

            With tears in her eyes Miaka ran from Tamahome, a piece of her dying. She looked up from the passing granite beneath her to find herself staring at Nuriko. It made her stop dead in her tracks. Nuriko. She had been so horrible to him. He had only tried to be her friend.

            _"I believed everything you said and you lied to me!" _

            She remembered those awful words. Technically Nuriko hadn't lied to her. He just hadn't gotten around to telling her the truth. Then a thought struck her. He was afraid. He didn't tell her, because he had been afraid she would run like so many others in the past had run. She needed to make it up to him. To make amends for her horrible behavior. She approached the young man, watching for any sign of anger.

            "Nuriko…I…" she took a deep breath to steady her voice" Nuriko I'm so sorry for what I said to you earlier. I know you didn't lie to me, not really. I shouldn't have been so cruel to you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

            Nuriko was completely dumb founded. Here he was on his way to apologize to her when she apologizes to him! Technically, they were both to blame for this afternoon. 

            "Miaka. I owe you an apology too. I should have told you what I was sooner. But I saw the way you reacted to the others and you looked like you needed a friend. I figured if I didn't tell you, you would get out whatever was bothering you."

            "Nuriko!"

            Miaka hugged the young man, tears sliding down her face. He didn't hate her. It was okay! At least he wasn't angry with her.

            "So you don't hate me?"

            "Of course not! It takes a little more than a silly argument to make me hate you."

            Miaka brushed the tears away and felt a stinging sensation when her hand brushed her cheek. Tamahome. Why had he been so cruel? 

            "Miaka, what happened to your cheek?"

            "Huh? Oh, uh nothing, I fell."

            "You fell?" Nuriko paused a moment then looked toward the direction from which she had come," Tamahome hit you."

            He said it as a statement more than a fact.

            "Please don't be angry with him. I deserved it, really. Just let him cool down."

            "Fine. But if he ever touches you again I'm gonna do a lot more than hit him."

            Miaka watched the angry cross dresser disappear around the corner. Oh no! What time was it? She was supposed to meet Hotohori! The thought of seeing the emperor again made her heart race a little faster.

            As she headed toward Hotohori's chambers she tried to think of a story about her face. She couldn't tell on Tamahome. Not to Hotohori.

            She wrapped lightly on the door to the emperor's chambers.

            "Come in."

To be Continued…mwa ha ha!! Please review.


	11. Conflicting Emotions

Okay, it's been a couple days and I'm ready to write so here is yet another chapter. Once again thanks to everyone who reviews.  You guys truly are the best!! Anyway, enjoy!

            Miaka stepped into the large chamber and took a brief glance around the room. It seemed way too clean for someone so young. There were a few tasteful paintings here and there on the walls. "_He must be so lonely…"_Miaka thought as she looked around the mostly empty room.

            "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

            "Not at all," Hotohori replied from his seat on the large four poster-esque bed.

            Hotohori had changed out of his imperial robes and into a pale blue robe that drew the eyes to the pale line of skin visible where the robe tied together.

            "You said you wanted to talk to me."

            "Indeed. Please, have a seat."

            Miaka's eyes darted to the bed and the spot next to Hotohori. Something in her told her not to sit down, but in another part of her. The part that wanted to be a normal girl told her to just sit  there and listen to him. After all, he had been so kind to her, he wouldn't hurt her. Not on purpose anyway.

            She sat beside the beautiful emperor, gazing at her hands in her lap. She was unbelievably nervous, and she tried not to notice the way Hotohori gazed at her. She jumped when she felt him take her hand in his.

            "Miaka…there is much I wish to say to you…I fear I do not know where to begin…"

            "How about at the beginning?" she said, trying to break some of the tension.

            "You are right. It is best to start there…For as long as I can remember I have always had an image of the ideal woman that I wished to marry."

            Miaka suddenly did not like where this conversation was heading.

            "What do you mean?"

            "The woman who would one day come and ease my loneliness is you, Priestess of Suzaku. When you have completed your mission of gathering the Seven Stars of Suzaku, I want you as my Empress."

            "I-I don't understand. I mean I can't just-"

            Hotohori rolled over her then, drawing Miaka beneath him, staring down into her deep brown eyes.

            "I must ask you this. I know I have not known you long, I cannot deny my heart. Please, marry me Miaka."

            Hotohori lowered his lips to Miaka, kissing her deeply, pressing his body to hers. Miaka pressed her hands against his chest, trying in vain to keep him from pressing against her. Hotohori moved down her neck, laying a row of gentle kisses along her throat. Miaka tried to tell him to stop, but all that cam out was," Hotohori please…"

            Tears began to well up in her eyes. She wanted this but she didn't want this.

            "Hotohori I can't…I can't do this please…"

            But Hotohori was not listening to her.

            "Get off of me!!!"

            With all the strength in her body Miaka shoved Hotohori off of her before he was able to un-button her blouse any further.

            "I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I can't!"

            Miaka ran from Hotohori's chamber in tears, leaving the very bewildered emperor behind. She ran blindly down the empty hallway until she hit something solid.

            "Tamahome."

            She looked up and found herself staring into the depths of Tamahome's sea-green eyes. He stared down at her disheveled clothing and looked beyond her to where Hotohori stood looking out of the doorway to his chambers.

            "Miaka…is…are you alright?"

            "Tamahome!"

            Before she realized what she was doing Miaka threw herself into Tamahome's arms, sobbing against his chest.

            "Miaka what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

            "Please…please…just get me out of here…," she sobbed.

            "It's alright Miaka…it's alright now."

            Tamahome picked her up as you would carry a small child and took her back to his chambers where he could watch over her, protect. He layed her beneath the thick blankets and kissed her gently on the forehead.

            "Get some rest Miaka…we'll talk in the morning."

            Tamahome headed for the door and stopped when Miaka called after him.

            "We need to talk now."

To be continued…Please review!! Sorry it's so short!!! The next will be longer. Review!!!


	12. Reconciliation

            Okay, here is yet another wonderful chapter. I will do my best to try and make chapters longer from now on, but I make no guarantees. Thanks again for the reviews.

            Tamahome stared down at Miaka, unsure of what to say to her. If they did talk, would she run again? Would she forgive him for hitting her? As he thought this a part of him ached. He had never meant to hurt her, not when it was so obvious that someone else had hurt her before. Why else would she retreat from people the way she did?

            "Alright"

            He settled himself on the edge of the bed, giving Miaka plenty of room to leave if she felt the need. He wouldn't do anything to make her uncomfortable or afraid. Tamahome noticed how small she appeared, huddled in the blankets. Miaka sat up against the headboard and took a deep breath. Maybe, just maybe Tamahome would understand why she was so afraid to let anyone touch her.

            "I want to tell you something," she began," Something I've never told anyone before now. For a long time I've tried to hide it, but I can't…I've kept quiet for far too long…I've been quiet so long it's destroyed what I once was, and I don't know how to get that back…"

            Tamahome listened intently, not interrupting, afraid that if he did or if he pressed her to continue that she would pull away and not tell him what had eaten away at her.

            "I wasn't always like this you know…I used to be different. I didn't have a care in the world. I used to do everything all the normal girls did until that night…it hurt…oh God…it hurt so much…" Miaka said, her voice breaking and tears sliding down her cheeks in scalding lines.

            "What did?" Tamahome asked hesitantly.

            "I was on my way home from Yui's…she's my best friend…was, my best friend…We were out shopping all day…I was almost home…"

            Tamahome dared not speak, and he knew as he listened that Miaka's eyes were seeing something other than the room they were in. As she told him what happened she was seeing the events unravel in her mind.

            "A man stepped out of the alley, said he needed help, that he was lost…I would have helped him but then I saw the knife…my arm…he nearly broke it…I tried to get away but I couldn't!," the tears were coming faster now, unheeded," he pulled me into the alley…there was another man waiting…I tried to scream but I was scared…so scared…the other man…he had a gun…I thought they would kill me…"

            Tamahome's mind was screaming at him now. _"Please don't say it. Don't tell me they-"_

            "They raped me…both of them…for three, maybe four hours…who knows? I kept begging them to stop…but…but they wouldn't stop! They just kept hurting me! When they were done…they left me there….in that alley…it got cold…got dark…I went home, cleaned up, and went to bed…no one knew…no one ever knew…all this time…"

            "Miaka."

            Tamahome grabbed the sobbing girl and held her tightly in his arms. He didn't know who the cruel and heartless men who had tortured her were, but if he ever found out, they would pay dearly. 

            "It's alright now Miaka…everything will be alright."

            "Why? Because you said you'd protect me?"

            "No, because I love you."

            In Tamahome's mind, his love would shield Miaka from any pain and suffering that might come her way. Sometimes love was all you had, and it had to be enough, but would it be enough to save Miaka from herself?

            "Now I understand…why you got upset and ran when I kissed you…I'm sorry Miaka…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have hit you…but it hurt to see you there, with the emperor…I'll understand if you hate me…"

            Miaka quieted her sobs and listened to the gentle rhythm of Tamahome's heart beat. He still loved her. He wanted to protect her, and she had hurt him. She understood why he had tried to hurt her back, and even so she could not find it in her heart to hate him for it.

            "Tamahome…I don't hate you," she replied gazing deeply into his eyes," When Hotohori…when I was with the emperor…all I could think of was you. I know how he feels, and I can't deny I feel something for him as well, but it is nothing in comparison to the way I feel when I'm with you…I don't even know why I feel this way. We've only just met and yet…I feel as if I've known you all my life."

            "Miaka I…"

            But Tamahome didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he did not want this moment to end. Tamahome gently tilted Miaka's face toward his and kissed her deeply. All that mattered was the feel of her lips, the warmth of her body, and the sound of two hearts beating as one.

            Suddenly the door to the room burst open in a flash of flames.

            "I've come for the Priestess of Suzaku."

To be continued…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	13. Mt Riekkaku Bandits

Okay, here is another chapter, sorry they aren't very long, I just haven't had the time to make them longer. This update id dedicated to everyone who has reviewed especially Deity and Silvermagess! I love the updates, keep em comin!

            Tamahome turned toward the door, blocking Miaka. The smoke had cleared from the door way and in it stood a tall, muscular man with hair the color of burning flames. Tamahome knew all too well who this man was. He was the second in command of the Mt. Riekkaku Bandits, Tasuki.

            The bandits had been giving them trouble for the past couple of months now. It was getting harder and harder for merchants and traders to come in and out of the city without being attacked by the bandits.

            "Stay behind me Miaka," Tamahome whispered," What the hell do you want?"

            "I already told ya. We've come for the priestess, now hand 'er over."

            "You'll have to go through me first!"

            The fiery haired bandit smirked at Tamahome as he rushed forward. Miaka could only sit and stare as the two fought. Outside, the palace guards were also dealing with bandits, doing their best to keep the emperor safe.

            "I've had enough of this," Tasuki said, wiping the blood from his mouth," LEKKA SHIEN!!!!"

            There was a bright burst of light, and suddenly flames were shooting from the iron tessen the bandit carried.

            "TAMAHOME!!!!"

            Tamahome fell to the floor, flames biting at him. Miaka rushed forward and used a blanket from the bed to put out the flames.

            "Tamahome! Tamahome please wake up!" She begged, cradling the young man in her lap.

            Tears welled up in her eyes. _"Please don't die…Tamahome…you can't leave me…"_ Miaka thought.

            "Mi…a...ka…"

            "Tamahome…please hang on."

            The bandit stepped forward and looked down at what should have been a heart wrenching sight, yet he could not feel any guilt over what he had done. He had come here on a mission. One he intended to finish, whether the Priestess went willingly was up to her. It didn't matter how she got back to their hide out, as long as she got there alive.

            "Don't…don't touch me…," Miaka said, as the bandit reached for her arm," I'll go with you just…just don't hurt Tamahome anymore…"

            "Alright…we won't hurt anyone else anymore."

            "Your word…"

            "What?"

            "I want your word that you will not hurt them."

            "Fine, fine, ya got my word as a bandit. I won't hurt 'em."

            Miaka stood and left the room with only a backward glance at the now unconscious Tamahome. _"I'm sorry…Tamahome…forgive me…"_

            Miaka was half-dragged, half-pulled onto the back of horse, behind the bandit. He couldn't have been any older than Tamahome, but there was one thing that Miaka knew for certain, he was ruthless, and he would do anything to keep himself and his bandits alive. She wasn't sure how or why she knew this, but something about him told her he would always do what he set out to do.

            Sometime later they had reached the bandit's hideout. Miaka was taken into the large, cavernous hideouts. As they walked down the halls, some of the bandits called greetings.

            "Hey Genrou!"

            "Looks like ya got quite a catch!"

            "An she's off limits!"

            Genrou? So that was his name…why had he brought her here? Why did he want her to come with him? 

            "You'll be staying here until we find a use for ya. The door'll be locked so don' even try getting' out," Tasuki said, shoving Miaka into a large bedroom.

            "Genrou…that's your name isn't it? Why did you bring me here?"

            "You'll find out soon enough, and it's Tasuki."

            "What?"

            A look of poor confusion passed over Miaka's face. It kind of reminded Tasuki of a kitten just before it pounced on something.

            "My name's Tasuki. Genrou's just a nick name.  
            "Oh. Tasuki it is then."

            "The only people comin' or goin' this way'll be me an' Koujii. He's a good guy so don't give em any trouble."

            "I won't."

            Tasuki watched the veil of sadness fall across Miaka's eyes, her face. He knew instantly why, that guy, the one they called Tamahome…she must be in love with him. Great, here the bandits are all in need of the Priestess's powers and he goes and off's her boyfriend.

            Tasuki shut the door behind him and made sure to securely lock it. Didn't want one of the boys getting over zealous and trying to get to the Priestess. After all, it was their boss who needed her most.

            Tasuki made his way through the labyrinth of hallways to his boss's chambers.   

            "Come in Tasuki. I know you're out there."

            "How'd ya know it was me?"

            Tasuki approached his boss's bedside where the older man lay resting.

            "You are the only one who never knocks. You just stand there like the wind whistling outside a cave."

            "We've brought the Priestess boss. She's waitin' in my chambers."

            "Well done my boy. Well done. Bring her here later. For now I must…"

            The leader of the bandits convulsed against his bed and fought to keep his breathing under control.

            "Boss?!"

            "I'm fine…I'm fine…I must rest…go now Tasuki.."

            "_Don't worry boss…we won't let you die…" Tasuki thought as he left the chamber and went to pay the Priestess a visit._

To be continued…please review!!!!


	14. Attack on Mt Riekkaku

Okay, I know I do this every time but thanks for all the reviews! Thank you thank you thank you!!! Anyway, here's another chapter for those of you eagerly awaiting its arrival.

            Miaka looked toward the door as she heard the lock shift and the handle start to turn. Who would bother with her? Wait…Tasuki…he did say something about himself and another person looking after her didn't he?

            Tasuki stepped through the door, a very solemn look on his face. Miaka knew that look all too well, it was the same look she got when she was thinking deeply about something. She wasn't sure what it was, but something was definitely bothering the young man.

            "Tasuki…is something wrong?"

            "Huh?"

            The question caught Tasuki off guard. Normally people didn't ask him what was wrong. It just wasn't done, not even by the female bandits, but then again, this wasn't one of the few female bandits. This was the Priestess of Suzaku. She was allowed to bend the rules.

            "What makes ya think somethin's wrong?"

            "Cause you have the same look on your face that I get when something is bothering me."

            Tasuki looked the Priestess over from head to toe. She wasn't half bad for a girl. Maybe she would be able to help him after all. As he stared at the intent look in her eyes Tasuki felt himself feeling the weight of his young years. He was so tired of worrying, of being afraid of the only real father he had had, dying. He did his best to keep back the tears, but in the end he failed.

            "Please Priestess of Suzaku, please, ya gotta help the boss. Ya can't let 'im

 die, ya can't! He's the best boss we ever had he's like a father to me ya gotta help him. Ya just gotta!!!" Tasuki sobbed, falling to his knees and crying in Miaka's lap.

            She looked down at the sobbing bandit and felt her heart aching for him. She knew what it was like, to be afraid of losing what you love. She ran her fingers through his flame red hair and whispered to him," It's alright. Everything will be alright."

            Though secretly she was wondering if she really could save his boss. Everyone thought  that she was the Priestess of Suzaku and that she had all these divine powers but…she didn't. She was just an ordinary person. 

            "You'll help 'im then?"

            "I'll try but Tasuki-"

            "Try…just please try…"

            She would try, there was no doubt about that. Miaka would try her best to help      

            But there was no guarantee. 

            Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Tasuki stood, iron tessen in hand.

            "Knock knock. Who's there? Why it's Koujii, best friend of Genrou!"

            Tasuki could not keep the grin off his face. Koujii was his best friend, and one of the few people who could always make him laugh. The bandit entered the room a joking smile on his face which was quickly wiped away when he saw the Priestess of Suzaku.

            He looked from Genrou to the Priestess and back again. What had they been talking about that made them look so solemn.

            "You told 'er about the boss."

            "Yeah."

            "She gonna help 'im?"

            "Why don't you ask me yourself," Miaka replied annoyedly.

            She hated it when people talked about her as if she weren't standing in the room. It was kind of infuriating. 

            "Kind of feisty ain't she? Alright, fine Priestess, are ya gonna help the boss?"

            Before Miaka could answer there were shouts from the hall.

            "We're under attack!"

To be Continued…Please Review.


	15. Saying Goodbye

Okay, I know it's been a couple of days but here's a new chapter. I would have done it sooner but I had a play to perform. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

            Tasuki and Koujii looked toward the door, the adrenaline already pumping.  Both young men glanced back at the Priestess. They would never forgive themselves if something happened to the Priestess. 

            "Stay close to us Priestess. If ya get separated try to make it back here and lock the door. Don't open it to anyone but us."

            Miaka nodded, her heart pounding fiercely like a caged animal in her chest. What was going on? Who would be attacking them in the middle of the night?

            "Tasuki!"

            The flame haired bandit turned back to the Priestess.

            "What is it?"

            "Be careful!"

            "As a virgin on her wedding night!"

            Miaka couldn't keep the grin from her face. Even in the midst of danger Tasuki was still trying to keep her calm.

            The three crept quietly into the hall, didn't want to be given away.

            "Genrou, what about the boss?"

            "…Take care of the boss Koujii, I gotta protect the Priestess."

            Koujii moved a blur of shadows. She hadn't even seen him move. Grasping tightly onto the sleeve of Genrou's shirt, the two silent figures moved down the hall. Suddenly one of the newest members of the Mt. Riekkaku came crashing back into the wall behind them.

            "Eijie!!! What the hell happened?"

            "He's too strong…gotta stop 'im…"

            With that the young bandit passed out. He wasn't dead, just exhausted. Miaka felt bad for him. He didn't deserve that bad a beating.

            "Where did you take the Priestess of Suzaku?"

            That voice! It couldn't be…Miaka looked up and saw the bright red flash of the ogre symbol and knew automatically who had come to Mt. Riekkaku. 

            "Tamahome?"

            "Miaka?"

            "Tamahome!!!"

            Miaka ran past the now gawking bandits that had filled the hall and flung herself into the arms of her beloved Tamahome. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him.

            "Did you really think I'd let them take you? Nothing will ever keep me from you Miaka…"

            "Oh Tamahome…"

            For the first time in a long time the tears that welled up in Miaka's eyes were that of joy, not sorrow.

            "You didn't think we would actually leave you here did you?"

            "Hotohori!"

            "Geaze Miaka, you could at least say thank you."

            "Nuriko!!!"

            "What the hell is goin' on here?"

            The short lived reunion was quickly interrupted by a rather confused looking Tasuki. 

            "Tasuki…these are my friends…they came to save me…please don't hurt them Tasuki they only came because they thought I was in trouble."

            Tasuki looked into the pleading eyes of the Priestess and knew that he could never refuse this girl. After all, she had agreed to help the boss, and she was the one female he didn't get annoyed with. Suddenly Koujii's panic-filled voice rang down the hall.

            "Genrou!!! Come quick! It's the boss!!!!"

            "Priestess, come with me please."

            Grabbing her hand Tasuki and Miaka practically flew down the hall with the others close behind them. Tasuki flung the doors to the room open and rushed to his boss's side.

            "Genrou…there is something I must say…now before I go…" he gasped weakly

            "Yer' talkin' crazy, yer not goin' anywhere."

            "Genrou…listen now…you are a…warrior of Suzaku…and next in line as leader…help them Genrou…help the Priestess…and…make me proud…"

            "Boss! Priestess!"

            "Miaka stepped forward and placed her hands on the older man's forehead, and took his hand in hers. She knew there was nothing she could do to help him, but she desperately wanted to ease his pain. To heal him.

            "Priestess…take care of him…for me…"

            "I will…"

            With a last breath he said," Lead them well Genrou…lead them well…"

            And suddenly he was gone. The bandits of Mt. Riekkaku stood in a shocked silence. They knew their boss was dying, they just never thought he would go so soon.

            "…boss…"

            "Tasuki…"

            Miaka knelt beside the young bandit and took him in her arms, doing her best to comfort him.  Tasuki let the Priestess hold him while he wept into her shoulder. The rest of the bandits as well as Miaka's rescue party left the room. Maybe it was a guy thing, but somehow Miaka knew it was more about respect than anything else…

To be continued….


	16. Brief Joy

Okay, once again, for the umpteenth time, thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!! Here is yet another chapter! Enjoy!

            Miaka held the sobbing bandit in her arms while he quietly sobbed. Miaka ran her fingers through the silky strands of his flame red hair.

            "It's alright…everything will be alright…"

            Tasuki looked up at the Priestess with tear filled eyes. He had kidnapped her, beaten the man it appeared she loved, and yet she did not hate him for it. She had been so kind to him.

            "Ain't this the part where ya tell me he's gone to a better place?"

            "No…I don't like to tell people that. Call me selfish but when someone I love is gone I always ask how they can be in a better place when they aren't here." Miaka said plainly.

            Tasuki contemplated what she had just said. He knew all too well what she meant. He was supposed to be a tough as nails bandit and yet he couldn't stand the thought of losing any of the bandits he had come to call family.

            "Ya gotta point, but at least he ain't hurtin' any more…he's happier there…wherever he is."

            Tasuki rested his head against Miaka's chest. It was nice to be held, to be comforted and know that this wonderful creature holding him would only let go when he told her to. He took a deep breath, and the scent of her perfume, her body filled him up. At that moment Tasuki knew he would do as his boss had said. He would protect this girl. Not just because he was destined to, but because he wanted to. He would do anything in his power to keep this girl safe.

            "Miaka…"

            But he didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare into those knowing eyes and feel his heart beat pick up. He leaned his face toward hers and kissed her lightly on the lips.

            "Come on cutie. Let's go get yer friends."

            A very shocked Miaka could only nod and stand as Tasuki led her toward the large, wooden double doors they had entered. 

            "Oh, and Miaka…thanks."

            "You're welcome…"

            The two walked out of the double doors where Miaka's rescue party as well as the remaining bandits of Mt.Riekkaku were waiting. 

            "Here's the deal boys. I got some business ta take care of. So until I come back…Koujii here is in charge. Listen ta him like ya would me. Got that?"

            "Got it boss!"

            "Anything you say."

            Tasuki couldn't keep the smile off his face. He remembered a time not long ago when he had been just another bandit in the crowd, cheering on the boss. But those days were gone. Once his mission was complete, he would come back and make his boss proud. No doubt about it.

            Tasuki approached the awaiting warriors, his entire body sang with tension. Would they really let him come with them? It didn't really matter what they said, he would follow Miaka into hell and back if he had to.

            "Listen…I ah…I owe you an apology….I…we needed the Priestess' help…to save the boss but…I was too late…I'm sorry 'bout what happened but if ya let me…I'd like to join ya …"

            "We wouldn't have it any other way," Tamahome said.

            "You are most welcome to join us."

            "R-Really?"

            "Absolutely."

            That night the Suzaku warriors and the Priestess were to stay at the hideout of the Mt. Riekkaku bandits. They had been made unofficial members of the bandits. Miaka stood staring out the window, gazing upward at the sky. Suddenly she felt warm arms around her and the gentle brush of lips on her neck.

            "Tamahome."

            Miaka turned around in Tamahome's arms in order to gaze up into his beautiful eyes that at the moment were shining with something she never thought to see in anyone's eyes. At least, not for her.

            "What are you thinking about?"

            "Nothing really. Just you."

            That made him smile. Tamahome had the most beautiful smile Miaka had ever seen. 

            "I just thought I'd come check on you."

            "I'm glad you're here," Miaka replied wrapping her arms around him.

            "Really?"

            "Mmm-hmm…I was so worried that something had happened to you…to everyone…"

            "It's alright now Miaka…everyone is alright…we're safe, all of us are safe…"

            "Tamahome…"

            "What is it?"

            Miaka knew there was still something she had to tell Tamahome and now was the perfect time. Now when he was holding her in his arms.

            "I Love you Tamahome"

            "Miaka."

            Tamahome felt his heart beat speed up. She couldn't have said anything else to make him as happy as he was at that moment. He gently tilted her chin upward and lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply, holding her body tightly against his.

            "Miaka."

            He whispered her name like a caress.

            "Tamahome."

            Their lips met again and this time is was less chaste, and deeper than ever before.

            "Tamahome I-"

            But Miaka did not get to finish her sentence. He body suddenly sagged in his arms and she clutched his arms tightly as pain like she had never known rushed through her body.

            "Tama...home…"

            "Miaka? MIAKA!!!"

To be continued...Mwa hahahahahaha!!!!


	17. A Fading Priestess

Okay, here is yet another chapter for everyone who is eagerly awaiting it. Once again, thanks for all the lovely reviews. You guys are absolutely the best!! Anyways, enjoy!!!

            Tamahome's grip on her was the only thing that kept Miaka from collapsing to the ground. Tamahome looked toward the open window just in time to see a lone figure jump down and into the shadows. 

            "Tama…home…"

            The back a front shoulder of Miaka's shirt was soaked a deep crimson, and an arrow head protruded from the wound. A light green, almost slimy substance covered the arrow head.

            "Poison…"

            Tamahome cradled Miaka in his arms, the way you would a sick child and rushed down the corridors calling for help.

            "Tasuki! Hotohori! Nuriko!! "

            "What is?"

            "What's happened?"

            But no explanation was needed when they saw Miaka lying unconscious in his arms. Everyone did the only thing they could do. Clean the wound and put her in bed.

Tamahome sat beside Miaka's motionless form, clasping her hand in his.

            "Tamahome what happened?"

            "I'm not sure…one minute we were talking the next…"

            "Did you see anyone?"

            "There was someone but I couldn't who it was. They were too far away."

            "Tasuki, you know this place like the back of your hand, do you recognize the poison?"

            "Yeah. I know it."

            "And?"

            "I hate ta tell ya this guys but…the cure ta that poison is pretty rare…unless any of ya just happen ta have a stash of the makaiju leaves just lyin' around…she's gonna die."

            "What?"

            "That's not possible! We can't let her die. We've got to do something!"

            "Tasuki…where do the makaiju leaves grow?"

            Tasuki shifted his attention from Miaka to Tamahome. The way he held himself said it all. If Miaka died, Tamahome would die too. Maybe not in the physical sense, but it would be just as bad. This girl, the Priestess of Suzaku, in so short a time had become Tamahome's heart, his soul, the very key to his universe. Tension, worry, and a sense of utter helplessness sang through Tamahome's body. Tasuki genuinely felt bad for the guy. He knew what it was like to watch someone you love die. That's what made what he had to say next all the harder.

            "They don't."

            "What?"

            "They don't grow anymore…you can only get 'em from people who specialize in growing makaiju trees."

            "Great. All those who know a plants expert who breeds Makaiju trees raise your hand," Nuriko said sarcastically.

            Koujii looked about the room and all the gloomy, disheartened faces. Tasuki, his best friend who had always sworn he hated women now found himself rather attached to the priestess and willing to do anything for her. Tamahome…the priestess's lover? Well…probably boyfriend to say the least. He looked as though someone had torn his heart out. Nuriko…what was he? Er..she? Sometimes he didn't know, but one thing was for certain, he or she was definitely worried about the priestess. Hotohori, the emperor…he and Tamahome shared the same look. It was obvious they both loved the girl, but who did her heart belong to?

            "Actually, I might be able ta help ya out there boss."

            "What da ya mean?"

            "There's this guy, he's s'possed ta be a doctor er something. He uses Makaiju leaves in some of his medicines."

            "Where does he live?" Tamahome asked, rising from the bed.

            "Not far from here. He lives in the village near the base of the mountain."

            "I'm going."

..To Be Continued...mwahahahahaha!!


	18. The Enemy Appears

Okay, I know it's been a few days but I finally have a new chapter for everyone. So anyways, hope you all enjoy it!

Tamahome headed for the door but was stopped in his tracks by a faint voice.

            "Tamahome…I….I'm coming with you."

            Tamahome turned to see Miaka sitting up in bed, the strain obvious in her face.

            "Miaka you have to get your rest. I'll be fine."

            "I know but…the sooner we get the cure the better right? If I go…I'll be healed in less time."

            Tamahome looked to his other companions for help. She really was not in any condition to travel, but she had a point. It would take time to get back with the cure. Time they may not have. Miaka was already weak as it was, if they took too long…Tamahome shook his head, unable to finish the thought. He really did not want to think about what would happen if they were too late.

            "Miaka…are you sure you should be going?" Nuriko asked.

            He really did not want to see her suffer. Besides, what if something happened to them on the road? Miaka would be a sitting duck.

            "I have to…I'll be alright…honest."

            There was no way she was going to give up on this. The determination was clearly written on her face. They could argue til the break of dawn and she would still insist that they take her with them.

            "Fine. But you have to agree to one of us carrying you if it gets too rough. You need all the strength you have."

            "Fine."

            "It's settled then. We leave tonight."

            Tasuki looked about the room again at his new companions and couldn't help but smile. Who knows, maybe stickin' with these guys would prove interesting. Besides, he owed the Priestess one.

            They traveled down the steep mountain path in single file. Tasuki took the lead since he knew the paths best and even now he was leading them down a short cut. Unfortunately the quickest path down was also the most dangerous. Tamahome was second, followed by Hotohori, then Miaka and Nuriko bringing up the rear.

            Miaka leaned heavily on the wooden staff the Koujii had lent her. She was grateful for it. It made it easier for her to walk down the steep path. The only problem was staying conscious and remembering how to breathe.

            There were times when they were making their way down the mountain that it got hard to stay on her feet.

            _"Come on Yuki. Stay on your feet. You don't want to cause them anymore trouble." Miaka thought to herself._

            Unfortunately the pep talks weren't working. Not completely anyway.

            "You alright Miaka?"

            "Yeah…I'm fine why?"

            "No reason."

            Miaka looked up into Nuriko's eyes, trying to read them, to get some sign for he'd really asked and then she saw it. Worry. A deep worry laced with fear running in those beautiful eyes. He was genuinely worried about her.

            "We're almost there," Tasuki called when they'd come to the end of their path, "The village is only a few miles ahead, but be on guard, there are worse things lurking in the woods than bandits."

            "What the heck does that mean?"

            "Pray you don't find out," Tasuki replied over his shoulder.

            They entered a dark pathway surrounded by woods. It was the only way directly into the village from the mountain. Unfortunately there were things lurking in these woods that would make even the most courageous of men turn cowardly. Some people claimed to have seen a werewolf in these woods. But that was impossible. Everyone knows that werewolves don't exist, right?

            Just then a howl cut through the air, raising the hairs on the back of everyone's necks. 

            "I've got a bad feeling about this place," Nuriko said.

            "That makes two of us."

            They walked on, their pace just a little bit faster than before. Scared, them? But unknown to them was that they were being watched by two figures shrouded in darkness.

            "Keep them distracted. I'll get the girl."

            "Got it."

            The two figures leapt out of the darkness, catching the Suzaku warriors off guard.

            "Whatever you do, protect Miaka!" Tamahome shouted.

            The warriors formed a circle around their priestess. No one would get through to her. Not while they lived.

            The two figures landed in perfect synchronicity before the Suzaku Warriors.

            "Who the hell are you?"

            "I am Amiboshi."

            "And I am Suboshi."

            The two spoke together as if they knew what the other was thinking.

            "We've come for the Priestess."

            The two threw their cloaks to the ground revealing themselves to be twins. The two boys had to be at least Miaka's age or somewhere there abouts. They were both 5'9" with short, sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. 

            "If you think we're gonna let you take Miaka you got another thing coming."

            "Suboshi."

            "Right."            

 The two boys moved in a blur of speed attacking together. Sweet, music filled the air, and oddly enough it was that very music that seemed to be pulling their minds apart.

            Suddenly a loud howl filled the air, and someone screamed.


	19. A Helping Hand

Okay, here is yet another chapter for anybody who was waiting for it. So yeah, thanks for the reviews!!!  Oh yeah, if I misspell anything, sorry!!!

*Sees Deity with cattle prod* I'm updating I'm updating!!! *hurries off to the keyboard to type*

Enjoy!

            The scream had belonged to Miaka as she saw the large shape that came lunging out of the woods.

            The large half man, half wolf creature landed on top of Miaka, dragging her to the ground, its claws tearing at her. Despite her illness Miaka still was able to move quickly enough to block Nuriko from that…that thing.

            "Miaka!"

            She was doing her best to fight him off but she was weak and her strength just wasn't what it normally was. At this rate he would be tearing her throat out in no time flat.

            "Ashitare."

            The twins stood motionless while Nuriko rushed forward yanking the beast off of Miaka.

            "You bastard!"

            The warriors, in their rush to protect Miaka had completely forgotten about the twins. At that moment, it didn't really matter. All they cared about was keeping the Priestess of Suzaku safe.

            "What the hell is he doing here?" Suboshi asked.

            "I don't know, but we can't just let him tear her apart. Nakago will have our skins if we let her get killed. Besides, he said he wanted her for himself."

            The two boys suddenly appeared in front of Ashitare, shielding the Suzaku warriors. Nakago would do more than just have their skins that would come later. No, there were far worse punishments to be had for failing the blonde general. He was ruthless beyond comprehension. The last person to fail him…well, let's just say he was never the same way again. His screams could be heard echoing through out the palace, and had haunted the dreams of the twins for months.

            "Get lost Ashitare. You have no business here!" Amiboshi commanded.

            "Nakago sent me to see that you finish the job," he growled.

            "We'll take care of it, now get out of here. What will Nakago say when he discovers you nearly killed the girl?"

            A look very much like fear crossed over the beast man's face. He had his own reason's to fear the general. But he would be damned if he took orders from a couple of kids. He charged the twins, expecting them to run, but they stood their ground.

            "RYUSESIE!"

            Suboshi attacked Ashitare with perfect precision. He never missed. His brother had begun playing his flute again, but this time the music was only damaging to the ears of Ashitare.

            "Stop! Stop it!," he growled," Damn you! DAMN YOU!!!!"

            Ashitare cursed the boys and ran for the shadows of the woods. He would be safe there, for awhile at least. The twins turned their attention back to the Priestess who lay unconscious and bleeding in Nuriko's arms. Ashitare had seriously hurt her. They were both dumb founded by the girl's loyalty to her warrior's.

            "Miaka!..Come on Miaka, wake up…you gotta hang in there," Nuriko pleaded.

            "Miaka!"

            "Allow me to help," Amiboshi said kneeling beside the bleeding Priestess.

            He quickly cleansed and bandaged the Priestess' wounds. They were deep. She would most likely be needing stitches.

            "She'll need stitches. It should be fine until she can reach a doctor."

            "Why are you helping us? It's all your damn fault she was hurt!" Tamahome shouted, shoving the younger boy into a nearby tree.

            "Get your hands off of my brother!"

            Suboshi gripped Tamahome's arms tight enough to bruise and yanked him off of Amiboshi.

            "Touch him again and I will kill you," Suboshi said vehemently.

            "No brother, he's right. It was our fault," Amiboshi said, taking his brother's hand in his," Take care of your Priestess, but know this Suzaku warriors, we will meet again."

            The two boys disappeared in a sudden blur, leaving the warriors in the uncomfortable silence.

            "Come on," Tasuki said," The town's not that far from here."

            But the town was not  what they had expected. It was desolate, practically a wasteland. There were a few houses here and there but that was it. The people mostly hid away in their houses, except for a few who were vainly trying to farm the land.

            "You there, is there a doctor in this town?" Nuriko asked.

            "Uh…yeah. He lives at the end of town," tan old man said.

            "I can take you."

            Tasuki turned toward the voice and found a boy of thirteen standing behind them.

            "Say what?"

            "You're looking for the doctor right? I can take you to his house if you'd like."

            "Great kid, show us the way."

            The group hurried down the streets until they came to a somewhat humble appearing shack.       

            "Mitsukake! These people need help!"

            A somewhat young and handsome man looked up from the herbs in his hands. A shocked look crossed his face when he saw Miaka lying unconscious in Nuriko's arms.

            "Chiriko, get a clean bowl of water and some bandages. Quickly get the girl into bed, we'll take care of her don't worry. What happened to her?"

            "She's been poisoned and we were attacked on the road."

            Mitsukake looked up at Tasuki's words.

            "What kind of poison was it."

            "I don't know the name I jus' know makaiju leaves cure it."

            "Makaiju leaves…"

            "Chiriko!"

            The young boy approached the doctor and listened intently to what the doctor whispered to him, then exited the room.

            "How long ago was she poisoned?"

            "Five, six hours."          

            "Then we already be too late…"

Mwa hahahahaaha!!! Please review!!!!


	20. From the Heart

Okay, here is yet another lovely chapter for everyone. Thank you for the reviews!!! *looks back and sees Deity still has the cattle prod and an evil grin on her face* Eep!! I'm updating honest!!! *goes chibi* don't hurt me *places anti-cattle prod shield* here's hopin' it works!!!

            "What da ya mean too late? It's only been a few hours!"

            "The poison in this girl's body is fast acting, which explains why she has grown so weak in such a short amount of time. With the added blood loss it is very likely that she will not make it."

            Everyone in the room was absolutely shocked into silence. No one knew what to say. They only knew that they could not lose Miaka. Tamahome looked down at the small cot on which Miaka lay and felt his heart being torn apart.

            "I should tell you, it is a very bad sign that she has gone unconscious."

            Still no one spoke. The idea that they might lose Miaka when she had only just come into their lives tore them all apart. Maybe it was the connection of new found companionship, or maybe it was the strong connection between Priestess and Warriors. Whatever it was, all of the Suzaku Warriors at that moment offered up a prayer to Suzaku.

            _"Don't let her leave us."_

_            "Please hang on Miaka."_

_            "Do not die."_

_            "Come on, ya gotta hang in there."_

            Mitsukake was astounded by the amount of energy that suddenly filled the room, and the very fact that he himself was drawn to the energy emanating from the Suzaku warriors.

            "What's happening?"

            Chiriko was suddenly there beside Mitsukake, a bewildered look on his face. Why did he feel drawn to these people? He had only just met them and yet…the feeling, the connection he felt toward these people was unbelievably strong.

            Slowly the energy in the room began to dissipate. The warriors all looked about the room, at one another and new that their prayer had been heard. But would it be answered? 

            No one said a word until Tasuki noticed the small bundle in Chiriko's hands.

            "Hey! Those are Makaiju leaves!!!"

            "Yes, I keep several Makaiju trees planted nearby. I use them in many of my medicines. I sent Chiriko to get them while I bandaged the Priestess' wounds."

            "So you'll be able to save her right?"

            "I don't know yet."

            Mitsukake quickly went to work, grinding the leaves and mixing herbs into the mixture. His nimble hands worked quickly and carefully. Each drop of medicine was precious. Finally, he was done.

            "Here, she needs to drink this. Help me sit her up."

            Hotohori and Tamahome gently lifted Miaka, holding her steady while Mitsukake carefully poured the liquid down her throat. She coughed and sputtered a little, but still remained unconscious. For some reason they had been hoping that she would suddenly open her eyes and speak to them once more. 

            "The next twenty four hours will be the most vital," Mitsukake explained," the longer she remains unconscious, the less likely it is that she will ever wake up again."

            "Come, I have rooms prepared for all of you. Please feel free to stay until the Priestess is better," Chiriko said.

            That night, not a creature was stirring, save for Tamahome. He sat on the edge of the bed beside Miaka, clasping her hand tightly in his. He was so afraid that if he took his eyes off her for even a moment, or let go of her hand that he would lose her.

            "Mitsukake told us that the longer you sleep, the less likely it is that you'll wake up…but you're stronger than that…I know you are…Miaka…these past few years I've lived my entire life alone…My parents…my brothers and sisters…I lost them all…the Kutou army attacked our village while I was away…they were just gone…Hotohori was kind enough to allow me to remain at the palace. Sure, we may be friends to an extent but…but I've always felt so alone…."

            Tamahome took a deep breath then to steady his breathing as tears now began to spill down his eyes in rivers.

            "I don't want to be alone anymore…Miaka…I've been alone for so long…and then suddenly you drop into my life…and into my heart…and now I'm being told I'm going to lose the only person who has ever mattered to me? Damn it Miaka you have to wake up! We need you…I need you…please…Miaka…"

            Tamahome held Miaka against him, sobbing into the auburn strands of her hair, completely unaware that he was being watched.

            "Tamahome?"

            Tamahome turned to find Chiriko standing in the doorway. The boy's tear streaked face surprised Tamahome.

            "Something wrong?"

            "You love her…I know how you feel…to lose everyone you love…"

            "What do you mean? You still have your father right?"

            "Mitsukake? He isn't my father. My parents were killed in a horrible accident three years ago and Mitsukake took me in. I guess he blamed himself for not being able to save them. Either way, I'm grateful."

            "I just feel so helpless sitting here doing nothing but waiting for Miaka to wake up."

            "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine. But you need to rest too Tamahome. You won't be of any use if you're too tired to move."

            "You're right."

            Tamahome allowed the child to lead him back to one of the guest rooms where he slept the night away, unaware that the next morning would bring unbearable pain.

            The warriors awoke and went to check on Miaka, only to find that she was gone.

To be continued…Please Review!!!


	21. In the Enemy's Hands

Okay. Here is yet another chapter for everyone to enjoy. *tap tap* Eh? *sees white hot sword* EEEEEEEEPPP!!!!  I'm going as fast as I can!!! *UPDATES* ummm yeah, enjoy!

            "W-where's Miaka?" Tamahome asked angrily turning to Mitsukake.

            The Doctor's silence only made his fury rise all the more.

            "WHERE IS SHE?!"

            "I don't know."

            "What do you mean you don't know? You're the damn doctor! Aren't you supposed to keep track of your patients?"

            "Tamahome calm down!" Nuriko said, holding him back," It's not his fault."

            "Is she…?"

            "No. I came out to check on her and she was just gone," Chiriko said.

            "Who could have-"

            But Hotohori did not finish his sentence for his mind suddenly flashed back on the twins and that…thing they had met on the road. Could they have…? But how did they get in without anyone sensing them? Surely they would have made some noise?

            "I checked all the locks this morning. They weren't broken, so they must have picked the locks somehow. Though I don't see how they could have gotten in without making any noise," Mitsukake said.

            "I don' care how they got in, I just care bout where they've taken Miaka," Tasuki said.

            The warriors looked at each other. Tasuki was voicing what they had all been thinking. Of course, that wasn't the only the only worry the warriors had, they also wondered what those men could be doing at that moment. If the cure had worked Miaka would still be weak, and there was no way she could defend herself.

            "Is there anyway we can pick up a trail?"

            Suddenly Tamahome gasped, his body going rigid.

            _"Tamahome!!!"_

            "Miaka?"

            The other warriors froze when they heard Tamahome speak.

            "Tamahome, what's going on?"

            Slowly Tamahome's body relaxed.

            "I know where they've taken her."

            When Miaka awoke she found herself in a large, dimly lit chamber. Where was she? How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was shielding Nuriko and…and then nothing.

            _"I must have passed out," she thought._

            Miaka was so deep in thought that she did not even hear the door to the room open.

            "Feeling better, Priestess of Suzaku?"

            Miaka looked toward the doorway and found Amiboshi standing there. He carried a tray in his hands with a wonderful aroma floating from it.

            "I thought you might be hungry."

            The young boy approached the bed with tray in hands. Miaka sat up against the pillows, not so much weary as suspicious of the boy. After all, if she was here then he and his brother must have brought her here.

            "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," He said sitting the tray on her lap and sitting down beside her.

            "How do I know that?"

            He held up his hand in a mock salute. 

            "Warrior's honor."

            Miaka couldn't help but grin. Still she eyed the food warily. Amiboshi picked up on what she was thinking.

            "It isn't poisoned if that's what you're thinking. I made it all myself."

            Miaka looked him over from head to toe. He was handsome in a way. He had a look in his eyes that made Miaka smile. She knew this young man did not like to battle others. Somehow she knew that he was a kind and gentle person. Fighting did not suite him.

            "Why are you being so nice to me?" Miaka asked.

            "I don't know…because I want to be…because you don't deserve harsh treatment."

            Miaka smiled and Amiboshi could not help but smile with her. It was one of those smiles that was so rare you had to smile back.

            "Where's your brother? I figured you two wouldn't ever be seen apart."

            "Suboshi? He's resting. The ride back was hard on him."

            "Oh. You're very close to your brother aren't you?"

            "Yes. We've had only each other since we were children. After our parents were killed, Suboshi and I came here. We've had a lot of rough times but…we've always had each other, so it didn't matter."

            "I'm sorry."

            "For what?"

            "Your parents. I shouldn't have asked."

            "It's alright. It's nice to have someone to talk to."          

            That afternoon Miaka and Amiboshi spent all afternoon talking and laughing. It was like finding a long lost friend. 

            "Amiboshi! What are you doing here?"

            They both looked toward the door and the voice. 

            "N-Nakago!"

            There in the doorway stood the tall, 6'3" blue-eyed, blonde haired General.

            "Get out Amiboshi. I need to speak with the Priestess alone."

            Hesitantly, Amiboshi exited the room.

            "Now, let's get down to business."

To be continued...please review!!!


	22. A New Ally

Okay, after receiving a second request to write longer chapters so it doesn't take people a minute to read them *ahem* I'm going to attempt to do so *gasps are heard all around and Deity faints* I know I know, it's a miracle. Anyway, here is the next installment. Enjoy! *Grabs the white-hot sword and hides it* heh heh heh. I'll just take this just in case.

            Miaka stared at the blonde haired general as he approached her. She didn't know why but she so did not want to get that close to him. Nakago smirked at the fear in Miaka's eyes as she backed away from him. This was the Priestess Ashitare had run from? What a joke.

            "What do you want?"

            "I told you, just to talk," he replied, malice filling his eyes.

            "Fine. But do it from over there. You're invading the hell out of my personal space."

            This comment both shocked and confused Nakago. He had never heard another female speak the way this one did. It was…intriguing. He looked the Priestess over from head to toe, trying to figure out what it was about this girl that would so amaze one of his best fighters that he would spend all day with her. She was nothing special to look. Oh she was pretty enough, but still he could not discern what it is people found so interesting.

            "Why are you looking at me like that?"

            "Does it matter?"

            Miaka seemed to think about this for a moment. No, it didn't really matter, but she felt like a mouse being hunted by a rather large cat that was about to pounce on her at any moment. She didn't really so much care about why he was looking at her, but the manner in which he was doing it. It was down right unnerving.

            "No," she replied," I guess it doesn't."

            The blonde general took another step forward and another. Again Miaka took a step back. Her new goal in life was to never get close to Nakago. 

            "Guess you aren't too familiar with the term too close for comfort," Miaka blandly.

            "You think I care about your comfort? You're nothing to me."

            He rushed her then, hoping to catch her off guard, but he was too slow, and Miaka too quick. She rolled out of the way and off the end of the bed, taking the covers with her. Of course, that isn't all she took. When Nakago had charged her and Miaka began to roll away, with her right hand she had grabbed one of the daggers belted at his side. She now held the blade loosely on her hand, keeping at her side out of the light.

            "You're quick. But not quick enough!"

            He charged the girl again, his eyes going wide with shock as he felt the cold hard still biting into his flesh. Miaka drove the dagger in at an angle, hoping to hurt him enough that he would stay away for while. She pulled the gagger from him and backed away. No need to stay so up close and personal.

            Nakago smirked at the girl. There were other ways of getting what he wanted. Oh yes, and he had just the plan.

            "Your friend Yui never gave me this much trouble."

            Miaka froze her body rigid, and her heart thundering like a caged beast within her chest. What was he talking about? How did he know about Yui? He must have been listening to her and Amiboshi. That had to be it. But the growing cold feeling in the pit of her stomach said otherwise.

            "How do you know about Yui?" Miaka demanded.

            "Didn't you know? Lady Yui is the Priestess of Seiryu."

            No. That couldn't be true. Yui couldn't possibly have…but if she too found that book…Miaka's heartbeat was going faster and faster, as though it would burst through her chest.

            "Bullshit," Miaka replied," There's no way Yui would ever come here."

            "You don't sound so sure. Shall I prove it to you? Lady Yui!"

            The door to the room opened once more and Miaka looked past Nakago to the girl who stood there. She was tall and blonde, and had blue eyes, but there was no way that could be Yui. Large dark bruises and cuts covered what Miaka could see of the girl's body. She was so frail, as if she had not eaten in months.

            "Yui…? Yui?!"

            "Miaka? Is that…could it really be you?!"

            The two friends ran to each other and hugged one another. Miaka was careful not to touch the bruises. It was more than obvious that they hurt. But from the tears, and pain filled expression on Yui's face, there were more bruises beneath her clothes.

            "Yui what happened?"

            "Miaka…I waited for you…but you never came…"

            Yui was sobbing now, deep guttural sobs that seemed to cause her even more pain. She carefully helped her friend to the bed, and then turned to face Nakago, rage plainly written on her face. 

            "What have you done to her? You bastard! You unimaginable bastard!!!!" Miaka screamed.

            She held the knife once more in her hand, ready to fight him. She would not let him touch Yui ever again.

            "If you want to know what happened to her I'll show you."

            A large, round, blue light appeared before Miaka. It was as if a blue haze shrouded the light. Suddenly the haze begin to slip away. 

            _"Miaka! Miaka where are you?"_

"Yui…"

            The images went by in a blur, each one burning a scar on Miaka's heart as she saw the torture and pain that her dearest friend had gone through.

            _"No! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"_

Yui…she had gone through so much. Much of her pain had been at Nakago's hands, and she was unable to escape. 

            "I'll never forgive you," she said through clenched teeth," For what you've done, I'll never forgive you!!"

            Miaka rushed Nakago, slicing his cheek with the dagger, but she was too slow in getting away. Suddenly time slowed down. There was all the time in the world to see him raise his hand, and suddenly the world became dark.

            When Miaka awoke she was bound at the wall at the hands and ankles. Where was Yui? What had Nakago done with her? 

            Suddenly the door to the room creaked open, but she could not turn her head to see who had come in, but the spine tingle rush of energy that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end told her who it was long before he spoke.

            "I have to admit, you're quite a fighter, Priestess of Suzaku. But I do not tolerate being stabbed or cut easily. You're friend learned that the hard way, as will you."

            She heard the inaudible sound of something hitting the floor. His whole body sang with fear and tension when she heard the crack of a whip.

            _"Oh no…oh God please no!" her mind screamed._

            But what she thought did not matter. Nakago was an expert in pain, and he was about to give Miaka her first lesson. The whip cracked again and this time the whip bit into her flesh, tearing a scream from her throat.

            "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

            "Hmph. You better have more strength than this Priestess, because we are far from done."

            Again and again, over and over the whip bit into her back. After awhile Miaka had lost count of the number of times it hit her. Her mind had turned everything into a dull white buzzing. Her throat was raw from screaming, and nothing  she could do would stop Nakago from turning her back into red ruin.

            Finally, when it was done, Nakago approached her.

            "You surprise me. I never knew you would remain conscious for so long. No matter. We will finish this at another time."

            "Nakago," Miaka managed weakly," My new goal in life is to never be alone with you."

            The comment struck Nakago as funny, and with the scent of blood so impossibly close he could not resist his next move. He turned Miaka's face toward him and kissed her with a bruising force, then lowered his mouth to the mass of cuts, and lapped at the blood, moving his hands to lower places, making her scream.

            "I will return Priestess. Have no doubt."

            Shortly after he left, Miaka gave herself over to the pain and the primordial darkness creeping into her mind, and passed out. This time, she did not care if she ever woke up.

            "Miaka? Miaka wake up."

            "Hmmm?"

            Miaka's eyes fluttered open weakly, threatening to close. She was tired. So very, very tired. She just wanted to sleep. Sleep was good. Sleep was her friend. But the voice nagging at her refused her the sweet surrender of sleep.

            "Miaka, blink if you can hear me."

            She blinked and suddenly recognized the voice.

            "Ami…boshi?"

            "Yes. I'm going to get you out of here."

            "Save…Yui…first."

            "Yui?"

            "She's…my best friend…"

            Amiboshi understood now why Miaka reacted the way she had to seeing her friend so beaten, but there was nothing he could do to change it.

            "I will, but first we must get you out of here."

            Miaka could do very little to protest. She was just so tired, and there was nothing more she could do to fight it off. Amiboshi carefully picked the unconscious girl up, trying not to irritate her wounds any further. He had done what he could for her after Nakago had gone, but her back had been severely damaged, only an expert doctor might be able to repair some of the damage. 

            Amiboshi and Suboshi had both sat outside the doors and listened, completely helpless while Nakago tortured the poor girl. They had both seen what he had done to her friend, they did not want him to do the same to her. Especially since he and his brother had been the ones to clean up and care for Lady Yui after the beatings. The very memory of what Nakago had done sickened them both. No one had the right to treat another human being as he did.

            "Suboshi, what do you see?"

            "It's clear, but we've got to be quick. If Nakago finds out what we've done we're next on his list," the younger twin replied.

            Quietly the two young men crept in and out of the shadows, making their way down the long corridors till they reached the entrance of the palace.

            "Suboshi…you stay here and look after Lady Yui."

            "What?"

            "I promised the Priestess that we would take care of Lady Yui. If Nakago finds out that I've taken the Priestess back he might try to take it out on Lady Yui."

            "She won't survive another night with Nakago. He'll kill her."

            "I know. That's why you have to stay and protect her."

            "Alright. Be careful brother."

            "Aren't I always?"

            The two young men parted ways. As Amiboshi quickly, and quietly made his way to the palace gates, Suboshi headed to the room where Lady Yui had been taken. She was so fragile now. Not like before. She had been so full of life. So energetic, so happy. Now, now she was only a frail shell of the young woman that she once was. She and the Priestess of Suzaku couldn't have been any older than himself, or Amiboshi. 

            He carefully settled himself beside the unconscious girl. Yes, he would protect her. He would not let Nakago cause her any more pain. The only big question was, who would protect him?

            "Rest easy Lady Yui. He won't hurt you again. I promise."

            "Su…boshi…"

            "Yui?"

            The frail girl turned on her side so she could look up into Suboshi's eyes. He was rather handsome. All this time he had constantly been coming in to check on her, always watching her.

            "Is Miaka safe?"

            "Yes. Amiboshi is taking her back to the Suzaku Seven as we speak."

            "Good…I'm glad…she'll be safe."

            "How are you feeling Lady Yui?"

            Yui raised an eyebrow at this. Her appearance was only the tip of the iceberg. Her body felt as though it were made of  3,000 tons of lead, and every nerve screamed in agony. She had never known it was possible for the human body to produce this much pain at one time.

            "I'll be alright," she finally said," It wouldn't be so bad if it didn't hurt so much."

            Suboshi didn't know what to say to that. There was nothing he could say. All the words in the world would not take back the pain Nakago had caused her. All he could do was watch over her, and do his best to protect her.

            Meanwhile Amiboshi was slowly making his way through the woods toward the village. He hoped the Suzaku Seven Warriors would still be there. They _had to be there, otherwise he didn't know what he was going to do._

            "Don't move."

            He knew that voice. Tamahome. That's what Miaka had called him. He would be able to help her, surely! 

            "I didn't come here to fight."

            "Then why are ya here?"

            This from Tasuki. All the Suzaku warriors were behind him, oblivious to the limp, blanket wrapped body Amiboshi carried in his arms.

            "I've brought the Priestess," he said," She needs help."

            This drew all the warriors, including Mitsukake and Chiriko out of their hiding places. They were all a gasp when they saw Miaka in the young man's arms. The blanket she was wrapped in was soaked with blood from her back that was now all red ruin due to Nakago's ministrations. 

            "What did you do to her?" Nuriko said angrily.

            "I didn't do anything to her. It's what the General did to her…"

            "What did he do?" Hotohori asked from his position.

            "I think this is something you should see for yourself," he replied.

            "Let's get her back to the village," Mitsukake cut in.

            Sitting around in the woods wasn't going to help Miaka heal. Not at the rate she was going. Amiboshi carried the unconscious girl to the village where she slowly but surely gained consciousness.

            Miaka was unwrapped from the blood soaked blanket and lain on her stomach on the bed. No one knew what to say when they saw what was left of her back. There was nothing but blood, bones, and small bits of flesh here and there. Nakago had completely destroyed her back. Chiriko stared at the gore and fought desperately to keep from vomiting.

            "What did this?" Tamahome asked angrily.

            "Answer 'im ya little punk!" Tasuki yelled.

            "A steel whip. Nakago, I mean, the General sometimes uses it as a minor punishment. He doesn't like to be challenged."

            "What did she do to merit this?" Nuriko asked.

            " He attacked her, and she fought back. He wouldn't have done anything about it if she had not stabbed him and cut his face."

            "So what was she suppose to do? Just stand by and take it?"

            "That's not it. She fought him for what he did to her friend."

            "What are you talking about?"

            As Mitsukake worked at using his healing powers to restore Miaka's back, Amiboshi told the Suzaku Seven all about Miaka's friend and the tortures Nakago had put her through, the tortures he put everyone through.

            "She should be alright, but her back will be covered in scars. They will never fully heal."

            "Miaka…"

            Amiboshi looked about the room and felt something inside him dying. These people, they did not deserve this torture. Not them.

            "I must get back. If Nakago finds out I'm missing he may torture my brother to find me."

            The warriors looked at the young men and had a new respect for him In coming here with Miaka, Amiboshi had risked not only his life, but the life of his brother as well. 

It was something they would try hard to repay.

            "Take care of her."

            "Amiboshi…thank you."

            "You're welcome."

            As Amiboshi left the small but humble shack, he was completely unaware that he was being watched.

            "I always knew you were a traitor."

To be continued…mwahahahahaa!!! Please review!!!!! 


	23. Funeral For A Friend

Okay. Here is yet another wonderful chapter. *Sees Deity has regained sword* Okay, who gave Deity her sword back? *Hurries to the keyboard* Uh- oh, She's grinning. No good can come of this. Anyway, here's another chapter enjoy!  
  
There was a sudden flash of lightening and low growl cutting through the air. Amiboshi looked all around him. Damn it! They had followed him. Now he would have to fight them. "Show yourselves! I know you're here." "Oh Amiboshi, what a fool you are. You should know by now that we don't tolerate traitors among the Seiryu Seven." "Soi. What do you want?" "We only came to teach you lesson boy." "We?" Ashitare stepped out of the shadows of the woods. The feral look in his eyes was extremely unnerving. This was it. They would have a fight to the finish this time. There was no way they would both escape this fray alive. "What's the matter Soi, can't you handle your own fights? You have to have Ashitare fight your battles for you?" "Oh I'm not here to fight you boy. Ashitare is the one with a grudge to settle. I'm just an observer." This confused Amiboshi. Normally when Soi was sent out it was always to fight. He had seen her action and she was most definitely a force to be reckoned with. He did not want to have to fight her, or Ashitare. He knew that if it came down to it, he would lose. Oh he would be able to hold his own for a while, but eventually he would lose. But what Amiboshi did not know, was that he would not face this battle alone. For help was close by. "If you fight him, you'll have to fight me as well." "Brother! I told you to watch Lady Yui." "It's alright. She's safe. I made sure of it," Suboshi assured his brother. "Fine. Let's get this over with. You two are so pathetic. You really think you can take Ashitare all by yourselves?" "If you wanna fight them yer gonna have ta take us on as well." Soi turned toward the sound of the voice and found the Suzaku Seven now standing in the open yard. They were actually going to help Amiboshi and Suboshi? What was going on here? Didn't the twins understand the price they would pay for what they had done? "Now who's running from their battles?" "No one's running." Soi looked behind her to the woods and a small smile played across her face. She knew it was right to bring him along. If the twins were going to have back up, so would they. "Tomo!" Tomo stepped out of the woods, a malicious smile on his face. This was going to be fun. He had wanted to take on the twins for as long he could remember. They had always walked around as if they were too good for him. Now he was going to make them pay. In an instant it was begun. Both sides fighting desperately to win, each person fighting for their own cause, and yet they were all joined just the same. Little did any of them know that a now very weak and conscious Miaka was watching the battle. At the first sounds of battle she had made her way to the door only to find the people she loved fighting with the Seiryu Seven in more ways than one. Amiboshi and Suboshi were fighting their own fellow warriors. She didn't know what had started this but she wasn't sure she liked the direction in which the battle was going. A loud scream cut into the air amongst the sounds of fighting, and her gaze shifted over to the far corner of the yard where Nuriko was facing off with Ashitare. What was he thinking? There was no way he would win! Miaka's eyes went wide in shock and horror as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. Ashitare's clawed hand tore into the flesh of Nuriko's back and came out the other side. She watched as Ashitare shoved his arm further through Nuriko's body, and then, turning his arm into a half cupped hand, tore it back out the other side, taking the majority of Nuriko's chest cavity with it. Nuriko's agonized, pain filled scream filtered through the air stopping the battle. "NURIOK!!!!!!!"  
  
As Nuriko's body fell to the ground Miaka ran as fast as she could to his side. She slid in the puddles of mud and landed at Nuriko's side. "Nuriko." Tears now welled-up, and began to spill down Miaka's face as she was forced to watch her friend bleed to death. Nuriko raised his hand upward and cupped Miaka's face in his hand. "Don't..don't cry for me ..Miaka.I'm not dying.I'm not leaving you.I'm always going to .be here." "Stop it..stop talking like that..quit talking like you're saying good-bye," Miaka sobbed. "Sure sounds like it doesn't it?" Miaka spared a glance up from her dying friend and saw the doctor standing nearby. Mitsukake.that was his name wasn't it? She heard someone say it when she was drifting in and out of consciousness earlier. "Mitsukake! Please! Please save him Mitsukake! You can't let him die! You can't!" Mitsukake felt the tears welling up in his own eyes. There was nothing he could do for the young man. He could heal most major wounds, but he couldn't replace vital organs. Tamahome now knelt beside Nuriko, tears running down his face as well. Nuriko had been one of his best friends. This couldn't be happening! It just couldn't. "Tama.take care of her.for me.I wish I could.." And suddenly, for the Suzaku Warrior Nuriko, the world suddenly became black, and there was no more pain. No more suffering, except for the pain in his heart. His only regret was that he could not stay. "No.this is.this is some sort of joke..you were just talking..Tamahome..Tasuki..you saw him talking didn't you? It isn't true.! Open your eyes! DAMN IT NURIKO OPEN YOUR EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miaka screamed. The other warriors all stood motionless, crying. Even Soi had shed a tear for the Suzaku Warrior. He had fought and died an honorable death. Everyone, including Miaka turned their attention to Ashitare, whom Tasuki and Hotohori were holding. Miaka stood and slowly walked toward Ashitare, anger and grief over riding all reason. "Hotohori." "Yes?" "Give me your sword." "What?" "You heard me." "As you wish." Hotohori handed over the sword, which had been in his family for many centuries, not quite realizing what it was Miaka intended to do with it. "Burn in hell you son of a bitch." With that said Miaka plunged the blade straight through Ashitare's body and out the other side, twisting the blade as it bit through bone and flesh. All Ashitare could do was gasp at the pain. But she did not stop there. Pulling the blade from his twisted body, Miaka raised the sword and with one clean swipe, beheaded Ashitare, and watched as his severed head hit the ground and rolled. And now, oh look, he was in two places at once! The thought should have made her laugh. But there was nothing funny about the situation at hand. Everyone stood in a shocked silence. No one wanted to believe what they had just witnessed. Everyone was dumbfounded and their minds were all having trouble processing the realization that Miaka had just killed Ashitare. They were all shocked into a far more deafening silence than before as Miaka picked up the severed head and threw it to Soi. "Tell Nakago this is what happens when he kills a Suzaku Warrior. A life for a life. Now get the fuck out before I do the same to you." No one moved. No one spoke. "Go!" With a sudden blur the Seiryu Seven Warriors, Soi and Tomo, along with the body and severed head of Ashitare were gone. Only Amiboshi and Suboshi remained, both badly beaten and bloody. "Thank you for your help.but please.please go..take care of Yui." The two young men nodded and suddenly they were gone as well. Miaka returned to Nuriko's side as new tears ran down her face. Nuriko.it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! But there was nothing she could do about it now. The rain was coming down hard now. It was a massive downpour that echoed the pain in their hearts. For the Suzaku Warriors there was an unbearable pain burning its way into their hearts, but for Miaka, there was nothing. She was completely numb to the pain, and the rain pouring down on her, soaking her to the bone. Suddenly she felt a great emptiness within her. In the place where her fondness and love for Nuriko had once been. Now that he was gone, there was a great void in her heart. "Miaka.we should get inside." Tamahome said reaching for her. "Don't," Miaka said, pulling away," Just don't." She did not move from her spot on the ground as Tasuki and Mitsukake picked up the now lifeless form of their dead friend and carried it inside. It. You had to call the body and it now, because to call it anything else would make the reality of it all the more painful. Saying Nuriko's body was an it, made things easier. It made it easier to know that tomorrow, they would burry their friend. Miaka sat in the rain and mud letting it all sink in. Yui. Her best friend had been put through so much torture, and Miaka had been completely helpless. Even now her friend was still trapped in that horrible place. Nuriko. He had done so much for her, been so kind to her, and now.now she would never see him again. "Oh geaze Miaka.you're such an idiot." "I know.I'm know I'm just a cry baby..but." "But what?" "I miss you.it's only been a few minutes but I miss you so much already." "Gee I didn't know you cared." "Of course I cared. I always cared. You were my friend. I loved you. All of you so much and now that you're gone I." " You what Miaka?" "I feel empty.Why did you have to die?" Miaka yelled angrily" You knew you couldn't tale him on your own but you did it anyway! Why? God damn it!" Miaka pounded her fists into the ground sending a splash of mud and other things into the air, staining her clothes. "You really don't get it do you? I did it for you." "What?" " I died for you Miaka. It was my destiny. I was born to love you, to protect you, and to die for you." "Why? Why did you have to die for me? Damn it Nuriko! Why couldn't you have lived?!" "He would have killed you. Ashitare I mean. If I had lived, he would have gone into that house and killed you. If it was a choice between you and me.I'd rather it be me.besides Tamahome needs you." " Have you seen Suzaku yet?" "No." "When you do.will you tell him how much I hate him?" "Miaka." "No.it's all his fault.it's his fault I'm here.and it's his fault you died.I hate him! I hate him!" " It's no one's fault Miaka.it was destiny.besides.even if I'm not here physically.I'm still around.I'm in you're heart." "Then why do I feel so damn empty?" "Because you're grieving.your heart is in pain so you feel lost.but it will dull in time." "It'll dull.but it'll never go away will it.? And you'll still be just as dead. Nuriko?" "Yeah." "Go away." "What?" "Just.leave me alone.Leave me alone until I stop being angry with you." "Alright.but you know where to find me when you need me." Miaka could have sworn she felt someone brush their lips across her face as the voice in her head disappeared. Nuriko. Why did it have to turn out this way? Several hours later, Miaka sat in the empty guest room Chiriko had arranged for her. She just wanted to be alone. Everyone was being so careful of her. Whatever. If they wanted to pretend everything was okay that was their prerogative. Miaka had set her clothes to dry on a nearby chair. She now wore a pair of pale blue shorts. He tank top that matched it was sitting nearby. Mitsukake had told her it would be best if she let the air get contact with the wounds on her back that were yet to scar. That's all her body was now. Just one massive scar after another. Her back was to the window, letting the night breeze caress the scars. There was a light click and the door opened. Tamahome stood in the doorway, framed by shadows. She had avoided him the rest of the night. She didn't want to see him. Not yet. And she certainly did not want him to see her scars. She reached for her tank top on the seat of the chair but was too slow in reaching it. Tamahome was now sitting behind her, tracing his fingers over the scars on her back. Her body went rigid as she just barely was able to feel the touch of his fingers on her back. "Does it still hurt?" "Sometimes." Miaka had heard the double meaning in his words. Did it still hurt to know what her friend had gone through? Did it still hurt to know she had taken a life? Did it still hurt knowing Nuriko had died for her? Yes it hurt, but there was nothing she could do about it. Tamahome continued to trace the scars on her back, tears welling up in his eyes. This was the price Miaka had paid at his failing to protect her. He hadn't been able to stop those Seiryu bastards from taking her back to Kutou, and he hadn't been able to protect her from the pain Nakago had put her through. "I'm sorry," Tamahome said, as his fingers continued exploring the scars," I'm sorry I couldn't stop them.that I couldn't protect you." "Tamahome.it's not your fault.none of it is." " I should have stayed out here all night with you.if I had.this never would have happened to you." "Tamahome." All Miaka wanted to do at that moment was to turn around and take Tamahome in her arms and comfort him, kiss him, tell him everything would be alright. But then she would have to explain the scars, and the growing pain in her heart would not let her do so. Tamahome. She didn't deserve him. He deserved someone better. Someone who wasn't tainted by rape and torture. Someone innocent. "How can you do it?" "Do what?" "How can you stand to touch me?" "Why wouldn't I want to touch you?" "Just look at me! I'm ugly.I don't deserve to have people love me.to have someone touch me the way you do." "Miaka." Suddenly Miaka gasped in shock as Tamahome lowered his lips to one of the many scars that covered her back. One by one he kissed the scars that trailed over what had once been her back. "Tamahome." Tamahome wrapped his arms tightly around Miaka and held her to him. He leaned in close and whispered," I love you Miaka. No matter what was done to you in the past, no matter what scars you carry, I will always love you. And I will always want you. It's my destiny to be with you." Destiny. There was that word again. That hateful word. Why was it always someone's destiny to do something? Why couldn't it just be chance and luck? It seemed to Miaka that destiny must be magical in some way or another. Truly bad things would happen to good people and they would sometimes say," It was my destiny." It had to be magical, or people would realize what was going on and get the fuck away. But life didn't work that way. Nuriko's death had more than proved that. "Tamahome.I love you." Miaka turned quickly in Tamahome's arms, quick enough that he would not see the scars she bared on the front of her body. She did not want to have to explain how they had gotten there. Not now. Not at this moment. Tamahome held Miaka tightly against him. He knew how much pain this must all be causing her, but there was nothing he could do to heal it. All he could do was be there for her, comfort her to the best of his ability. That night the two fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. And for once, the dreams that filled Miaka's head were not haunted by images of her past. Instead her dreams were filled with images of her beloved Tamahome. Neither one gave a single thought to the pain that would come with the dawn as they drifted off to sleep. The following afternoon the Suzaku Seven Warriors, and their Priestess, buried one of their own. Each of them said their good byes and laid a single flower on the grave. Then it was Miaka's turn. " I wish I could stand here and tell you how bravely and honorably you died," she started," but I can't. Every time I think about what happened, all I can think of is what a waste it was. I try not to be angry with you cause you were my friend and I love you.but it's so hard.I'm mad at you for living, I 'm mad at you for dying in the stupid way that you did.and then I get mad at myself for being angry with you and I end up back at the same place all over again.I know it wasn't your fault.you did it for me.you tried to save me.you did..you did save me.and I'm sorry Nuriko.I'm so sorry it cost you your life.I'm so sorry.." Tears now ran in two scalding rivers down Miaka's face as she turned and ran from the funeral, from the grave of her friend and protector. It wasn't fair damn it! He shouldn't have died for her. Not for her! She ran until her lungs burned with the need for air. She ran until her every muscle screamed for rest, but still she kept on until she ran into something solid. She brushed the blinding tears from her eyes and was only able to stare in shock at the person standing before her. "So good to see you again, Priestess of Suzaku."  
  
To be continued..*reads what she has just written**sniffle, sniffle* Nuriko..WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nuriko: You stupid @#$$&*(#@! Why'd ya go and kill me? It's bad enough I died in the original! You no good &%*#@$%@*#&$$*$&#^%%@#&$*((##*@)!!!!! I'm sorry!!!! *begs forgiveness and hopes Nuriko doesn't kill her* eep..p-p- please review!!!! 


	24. Confusion of the Heart

Okay, first off I have to apologize for the way the format of the last chapter turned out. For some reason it all went to crap. Grrrr. But yeah, hopefully the next chapter turns out better. For those of you who reviewed THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! For whoever gave Deity her sword back, if I find you I promise to make you suffer. For the love of Suzaku she's stalking me!!! HELP!!!!  
  
Miaka looked up to find the so solid figure to be none other Nakago. He looked down at her with malicious glee filling his eyes. He had witnessed both last night's and this afternoon's ordeal from nearby. He didn't take kindly to those who killed his warriors. Granted, he didn't much like Ashitare, but like him, Ashitare had been ruthless, not like those sniveling twins. They would pay for their mistake all too soon.  
"Nakago."  
All the hate and rage that Miaka had been feeling filled her eyes. She allowed Nakago to see what was lying beneath the surface. In her so short life, Miaka had learned the one lesson no human being should ever have to learn. She had learned to hate. At that moment Nakago was the target of the hate she was feeling.  
"What do you want? Did you come to laugh? To see how pitiful we all look?"  
"On the contrary Priestess. I came to finish what we started."  
"What we.?"  
Miaka's face paled as she thought back to the short time she had spent in the Kutou palace. In that room that had, for a short time become a torture chamber. As she pieced the thoughts together like a giant jigsaw puzzle, Nakago watched the expression on her face and saw the moment the pieces all clicked together.  
"I don't think so."  
Miaka took a step back but Nakago gripped her arm tight enough to bruise. He wasn't about to let her get away. Even if she did call for help, they would be gone by the time those Suzaku Idiots arrived on the scene.  
"What are you going to Priestess, scream for help? They'll never get here in time. We'll be long gone by then."  
"Let's just test that theory."  
Miaka opened her mouth to scream when there was a sudden blur and the world faded to black. There was nothing but white buzzing as her vision faded to shadows.  
It was some hours later when Miaka awoke to once more find herself in a room much like the one she had previously been in while at the Kutou palace.  
"That's because it's the same room."  
Miaka looked toward the door to find Nakago leaning against the wall. He took a step toward her, a menacing smile on his face. This time he would have what he wanted. He didn't care how it happened but this time they would finish what they had started.  
Miaka stood her ground as Nakago moved toward her. She knew what was going to happen, and right then and there it dawned on her that she didn't really care anymore. She was tired of it. All of it. Though she had only been here a few short days, she felt the weight of her so young years. Nothing seemed worth it anymore.  
"You surprise me Priestess. Aren't you going to run?"  
"Why should I? I'm not afraid of you."  
"Really?"  
Nakago rushed the girl forcing her down onto the bed beneath him, his right hand holding both of her wrists together above her head in a death grip.  
"You can kill me, rape me, beat me to a pulp, I don't care. It isn't worth it anymore."  
  
Nakago found the girl's words puzzling but he didn't stop. He figured she was only bluffing. "I might do just that Priestess of Suzaku, though not necessarily in that order." He tore open the blouse she wore and could only stare in shock. The front of her body was covered in scars. Most of the scars were jagged lines and slightly puffier than they should have been, as if the scares had healed without proper stitches.  
Nakago looked up into the girl's eyes and for a moment pitied her. He remembered another woman he had known long ago who bore scars much like these. He had only seen them at a glance, but just the same, those scars reminded him of her. With his free hand Nakago traced the scars on Miaka's abdomen that were visible. The feather light touch reminded Miaka so much of the way Tamahome had touched the scars on her back. It was almost unnerving.  
"Has he seen them?"  
He? Oh.Tamahome. Miaka had refused to let Tamahome see the scars on the front of her body. It was bad enough he would have to see the scars inflicted on her by Nakago's hands without him having to see the ones on the front of her body as well.  
"No.he hasn't.."  
There was a sadness lurking in Miaka's eyes that Nakago could not understand. For one of the few times in his life he actually felt something other than the burning hate and rage that had been with him since childhood. Now, looking at this girl, her body as evidence of the pain and violence she had experienced in her life, he felt a sense of tenderness.  
"Who was it? Who did this to you?"  
"Does it matter?"  
In a sense, it did and it didn't. After all, he had been doing far worse to people of all genders, he who was the most feared General, renowned through out the world, and yet for some reason it bothered him. Something about the scars this girl, the Priestess of Suzaku bared bothered him.  
Nakago lowered his lips to one of the many jagged scars and gently kissed his way up and down the scar. He moved from one scar to another, trailing kisses up and down each one with the tenderness of a lover, sending shivers down Miaka's spine. Nakago slowly released his grip on Miaka's wrists and lowered his hands to her sides as he continued to kiss along the scars on her body.  
Miaka lowered her hands to run her fingers through the silken strands of Nakago's golden hair. This was wrong. In so many ways it was wrong, and yet she was so unwilling to let go of the feelings Nakago was arousing in her.  
This was wrong. This was very wrong, her mind screamed. At that moment Nakago lightly traced one of the scars with his tongue, making Miaka gasp.  
Okay, this was very wrong. Very, very, very wrong. Very, very, very, very, very wrong. Very, very, very, very, very, very, wrong.  
"Nakago," Miaka gasped.  
This was so wrong it wasn't even funny. She couldn't possibly be feeling this way. She loved Tamahome. She knew that to be true in her heart and soul. She belonged only to Tamahome and yet, and yet she was drawn to what Nakago was doing to her. She didn't even bother to fight back when he covered her lips with his and kissed her with an almost bruising force.  
"Stop.please.please stop." Miaka said, her mind starting to clear.  
She couldn't do this. Not to Tamahome. Not when she loved him so much. The thoughts and feelings swirling around in her mind were troublesome. Her mind and heart were screaming," NO!" But her body was saying, "Yes!"  
"What's wrong?" Nakago asked, his hands gently massaging the skin at her sides.  
"We have to stop.I can't.I can't do this."  
"You're not enjoying it?"  
"That's the problem! I am enjoying it!"  
Tears now welled up in Miaka's eyes as overwhelming guilt filled her heart. They were not doing this. They so were not doing this. He was her enemy! He had tortured her friend, probably still tortured her friend! There was no way she could let this happen.  
"Let go of me."  
"When you're having so much fun? Not likely."  
Miaka unobtrusively slid her hand to Nakago's belt and grabbed the dagger she had once before used to defend herself against him. She held the blade against his throat, shocking the general.  
"Get the fuck off me or I will slit your throat."  
"Try me."  
Miaka ground the blade harder against his throat, a small line of blood dripping onto the blade. She saw the emotion's pass over Nakago's face as he looked at her with a new respect. She was far more dangerous than she appeared, though technically that little scene at the doctor's house last night had more than proved that.  
With a dancer's grace he moved away from her, watching her every move. They stared at each other for a space of heartbeats, not even daring to breathe. Nakago took a slow, careful step toward Miaka who only backed up.  
"If you ever touch me like that again I'll kill you," she said as the tears slowly slid down her cheeks.  
"Somehow I doubt that," he replied.  
Miaka glared at the blonde General. She had a brief moment to silently plead momentary insanity for having let Nakago get that close to her. To let him touch her. Tamahome might never forgive her.  
Nakago took another slow step forward, watching, waiting. When Miaka made no move he rushed her a second time, both of them slamming into the wall. Miaka cried out in pain as her back slammed into the so solid wall. That was gonna be a hell of a bruise. As if she didn't have enough injuries!  
Nakago pinned her body to the wall with his own, she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "If he touches me again.I'll kill myself.I won't hurt Tamahome like this.Tamahome.I wish you were here." Miaka thought.  
Nakago saw the look in her eyes, a cross between wariness and despair, and he didn't understand it. Before Miaka could open her mouth to speak, he kissed her again, sliding his hands inside her blouse.  
Miaka half screamed when his hands touched her, sensing the change in Nakago's mood. Something was really very wrong. Something had changed. He was no longer being as gentle as he was only moments before.  
Something hard hit Miaka's stomach knocking the air out of her. Nakago watched her drop to the floor in front of him, trying to catch her breath.  
"Now we can do this the hard way or.well, there's just the hard way."  
Miaka held the knife blade to her wrist, causing Nakago to pause.  
"If you so much as think about touching me, I'll kill myself."  
"Humph."  
The room became a sudden blur and before she realized it, Miaka found herself lying on the floor, spitting blood. Nakago now held the blade in his hand. Her entire abdomen ached where his foot had met her stomach. She looked up at the blonde general, a new rage burning in her. She started to get up when Nakago kicked again, harder this time, in the stomach. The pain was unbelievable. Suddenly Nakago was there, kneeling beside her, his hand tightly gripping her hair.  
"Now you will learn to obey me as your friend has."  
"Drop dead," Miaka spat.  
The next few hours became a sudden blur of pain, humiliation, and an anger and fury to deep and far too hot to be called rage. But beneath it all, there was an overwhelming sense of despair and an all too vivid death wish.  
"He will never want you again when he discovers what you've done," Nakago whispered in her ear.  
Suddenly there were deep crimson stains on the floor and sheets. Blood.so much blood..too much.If too much blood was lost the body would die, as would the soul inside it, but at that moment, the soul just didn't care.  
"Kill me..kill me..kill me.."  
Over and over again the words fell from Miaka's lips only separated by the occasional "No..please no.." When Nakago had gone, leaving Miaka to face the horrible night and shadows alone she curled into a ball mourned. There were no other words for the pain that emanated from her as she screamed and cried. And there was definitely no word to describe the icy rage building in her heart. Too tired to remain conscious, Miaka gave herself over to the welcoming dark.  
Sometime later she became aware of another presence in the room. It was probably Nakago.  
"What do you want," she croaked.  
" I came to rescue you ya know."  
That voice. It had to be him.  
"Chichiri!"  
The blue haired monk approached the bed and felt his stomach do a flip flop when he saw all the blood. Miaka's blood. Nakago.had he.? Chichiri shook the thought from his mind. Later. There would be time for questions later. But now they had to get out of here.  
  
To be continued.mwa hahahahaha!!! PLEASE REVIEW. Oh! And if the format comes out crappy it's not my fault!!! 


	25. Guilty Conscience

Okay, here is yet another wonderful chapter, And Deity, don't go all psycho on me for the opening. Suzaku made me do it! I swear! Anyway, enjoy! *runs FAR away from Deity* Oh, and sorry this took so long to get up, things have been hectic. Oh, and thank you to my wonderful friend Mikki for one of the ideas used here.

      "Chichiri, how did you get in here?"

      "I broke through their barriers no da. Now come on, I have to get you out of here."

      "No."

      "What?"

      The monk looked at her in confusion. Why would she want to stay in this place? Especially after all this.

      "I'm not going with you. I have to stay here."

      "Miaka do you know what you're saying?"

      "Yes. Now get out of here before anyone hears you."

      "No way. You're coming with me no da."

      "I told you I'm not going!"

      Miaka struggled against the grip Chichiri had on her arm. Her other hand had slipped beneath the pillow to grasp the dagger. Nakago had left it here after all. Suddenly the blade was in her hand.

      "Miaka what-"

      Chichiri's eyes went wide with shock as Miaka shoved the blade through his heart with all the strength in her. Chichiri gasped at the pain, and could only watch as the blood seeped from the wound.

      "Mi…a…ka….why?"

      "You could never understand," she replied.

      With a rough jerk Miaka pulled the blade from Chichiri's chest and watched silently as he bled to death on the cold marble floor. When he breathed his last breath, and the light had faded from his eyes, a single tear rolled down Miaka's cheek.

      "I'm sorry."

      Miaka awoke with a start, her breath coming in deep, ragged breaths. She clutched the sheet tightly to her sweat soaked body. She looked down at the lightly tanned arm lying across her waist. She followed the length of the arm upward across the broad shoulders. She saw the golden locks and felt her heart beat suddenly speed up in her chest.

      A small smile curled her lips as she lightly ran her fingers through the silken strands of his hair. He was so gorgeous. He looked so innocent when he was asleep. Almost like a child. Who could guess that he was a completely different person when he was awake?

      Despite the warmth of the body next to her, a terrible cold rushed through Miaka's body. She shook with a cold that no amount of warmth in the world could get rid of. Sensing the sudden change in her mood, Nakago sat up, leaning on his elbow.

      "Something wrong?" he asked gently.

      "No. Everything's fine. Go back to sleep," she said.

      Miaka looked about the room and sighed unhappily. How could she have done this to Tamahome? He trusted her and she cheated on him…but still…Nakago had more than proven how he felt. Miaka started to lie back down beside Nakago when her hand brushed something beneath the pillow. The dagger. It had ended up beneath the pillow like in her dream. Miaka looked over the edge of the bed. No sign of a body.

      Her eyes flicked from her hand beneath the pillow to the still body beside her. Yui. Nuriko. Amiboshi. Suboshi. All of them had suffered because of Nakago. Not to mention what she had gone through because of him. She could end it all now. All she would have to do is make it one clean swipe. He would never even suspect it. Silently she pulled the dagger from beneath the pillow and felt a small pang of guilt, but this had to be done. It **_had_ to be. Nakago would never make another person suffer.**

      She raised the knife and brought it down to make a nice, clean, swipe that would have easily ended his life. Little did Miaka know that Nakago had been awake the entire time she was debating her decision.

      "What do you think you're doing?" he growled, gripping her wrist.

      "Let go of me."

      "Drop the knife."

      "Never."

      "Drop it."

      Nakago tightened his grip, crushing bone until she dropped the knife, but at the same times she raised her leg back and kicked his knee cap at a down word angle, dislocating the bone with a loud 'Pop'. 

      Nakago jumped back with a curse. Damn her. She would pay for her mistake. He had already ensured her friends had paid for what they had done. They may not even survive.

      In another part of the Kutou palace, Yui, Amiboshi, and Suboshi were suffering silently. Although Yui no longer suffered. Her life force already had slipped away.

      "Lady…Yui…" Suboshi whimpered.

      He had loved her….the girl had died without ever having known….Now she would never know….but it was not only her that he wept for. He and his own brother could soon count themselves among the deceased. They would not make it through the night.

      There was a loud cry from somewhere down the hall. There were shouts from guards and things crashing to the ground. The door to the room silently slid open and Miaka entered the room.

      "Miaka?"

      Miaka whirled around to find herself staring down at her worst nightmare. Suboshi lay cradled in his older twin brother's arms, both of them fighting to stay alive and Yui…Yui was chained by the wrists to the wall. She wasn't breathing.

      "Yui? Yui!!!"

      Miaka ran to the still form of her best friend, desperately clawing at the chains trying to free her friend. Yui's wrists were rubbed raw and bloody from the chains and her body was deeply cut and bruised. She now saw the total damage inflicted on her by Nakago.

      "Yui….I'm so sorry Yui….it's all my fault…."Miaka said through her tears.

      Miaka stood, knowing there was nothing she could do for her now dead friend. She approached the twins and knelt beside them.

      "What happened to you?"

      "We…we tried to stop him….when we couldn't….he tortured us as well…"

      Miaka knew what they had meant. He hadn't literally chained and tortured them both. By torturing one physically, forcing the other to watch as well as the intense connection the twins had, would cause the other to feel the pain and experience the  pain as the other felt it. Which is why they both lay dying.

      "Are you going to be alright?"

      "No….Miaka….listen…you must get out of here before he finds you….you …do not want him to catch you in this place…."

      Both boys fought desperately to breath, hanging onto each other  for dear life, and suddenly they were gone.

      "Amiboshi?  Suboshi?...No…no…not you too…no!"

 Miaka sat in that room, wrapped in all the torture and pain that had taken place there and wept  bitterly. He would pay. She swore then and there that Nakago would dearly pay for what he had done to her friends.

      "Pst. Miaka! Miaka!"

      Miaka glanced up and never knew relief as fierce as that which she now felt. Chichiri stood before her, a bundle of clothes in one hand for her.

      "Put these on. We have to get out of here."

      "Right."

      As quickly as she was able to Miaka changed into the clothes Chichiri had brought her, fighting against the pain in her body. She placed the robe that she had been wearing around her deceased friend.

      "She should get to have some dignity."

      Together they quickly made their way out of the palace rooms and were almost to the gate when a voice shouted, "They're over here!!!" 

      "Looks like we've been spotted no da!"

Please review!!!!! To be continued.


	26. The Way it Should Be

Okay, I know it has taken me awhile to get this up but I've finally gotten it done. Anyways, here's another chapter so hope everyone enjoys it! Oh and before I forget, thank to the guy who wrote scripts for the x-men comics, cos I quoted him in here. 

            Miaka and Chichiri looked behind them to find Nakago and a handful of palace guards hot on their trail. 

            "Keep going! We've gotta get out of here no da!"

            They ran toward the shutting palace gate with all speed. If they didn't reach it in time they would be locked in. They were so close! Chichiri shoved Miaka through the gate ahead of him. It was more important that she get out. He could always catch up to her later.

            Miaka stumbled out the last few feet of the gate. She turned to look back just in time to see a swarm full of arrows cut through Chichiri's shield a drag him to the ground as the gate shut in her face.

            "No….NO! DAMN YOU!"

            She beat her fists against the gate as hot tears welled up in her eyes. Not him too. This couldn't be happening! But it was. One by one she was losing the people that she had come to love in such a short time. The people she had come to count as family.

_"Miaka, run! You've got to help the others! Hurry!"_

Chichiri.

_"Get a move on Miaka! There isn't much time!"_

Nuriko.

It was as if an intangible force took hold of her then, guiding her to her remaining warriors. They were close. She could feel it. Tamahome. Please be alright! Nothing mattered as she ran through the woods, branches hitting her in the face, leaving scratches here and there.

Miaka soon found herself in a large open glade where the remaining Suzaku and Seiryu warriors, as well as a dozen or more Kutou palace guards were fighting. Chiriko, Mitsukake, Tasuki, Tomo, and several of the palace guards were already dead. She hadn't gotten here in time.

"ENOUGH!"

A booming voice rang out over the open glade from somewhere behind Miaka. At the sound of the voice the fighting immediately stopped. Tamahome looked up to see Miaka standing there.

            "Miaka!"

            "Tamahome!"

She ran to Tamahome and threw herself into his arms. He was alive. That was all that mattered at that second when she felt his arms encircle her.

            "It is good to see you are well, but we must save the reunion for later," Hotohori said.

            "He's right. We have other things to deal with first."

            "So, you managed to make it back here."

            "Nakago…how?

Miaka stared in shock at the blonde general who now stood in the open glade only a few feet from where she had been standing. How he had gotten there so quickly was beyond her. 

            "I'm shocked that you would leave me so soon priestess. Especially after how close we've become. I'm surprised your darling Tamahome still wants you."

            "Shut up." Miaka said through clenched teeth.

            The last thing she wanted was for Tamahome to know that she had slept with Nakago. He would probably never forgive her for it, and there was no way she could bear to see that look of both hurt and disgust in his eyes.

            "Miaka, what is he talking about?"

            "Oh, he doesn't know! That's rich. You didn't tell him how you found comfort in another my arms and in my bed."

            "It's not true…Miaka…tell me it isn't true," Tamahome said, the hurt evident in his voice.

            But Miaka couldn't meet his eyes. She was too ashamed to admit what she had done. What she had let Nakago do to her. Her body shook with feelings too deep to be called rage or pain. All she felt was an unnatural cold fill her body.

            "I'm sorry Tamahome…I'm sorry….I'm so so sorry…I never meant to… it just happened….and I know that's a poor excuse but it's the truth…I'll understand if you hate me now, and if you don't want me…I'm sorry…."

            "Miaka…"

            Miaka met Tamahome's eyes then and saw something she didn't understand. Love. Burning, unconditional love. Despite what she had done, he still loved her. Not only that, but he also forgave her. 

            "Miaka…it doesn't matter. I told you that I loved you and I meant it. I don't care about what happened in the past. It's over with. I love you, and I always will, regardless of what's been said and done. I was born solely to love you and to protect you. It's destiny."

            Miaka didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything. Actions speak louder than words, so she chose an action they would both understand. She leaned up and kissed Tamahome deeply, not knowing that this would be the last kiss they would ever share.

            "How sweet, I'm getting a tooth ache."

            Nakago looked across the glade for his remaining warriors only to find that sometime in that split second when he had stopped the fight, the last of the Seiryu warriors, including Soi, the woman whom he had truly loved, was dead.

            "Soi…you will all die for what you have done here. You and your precious Priestess!"

            Nakago unleashed a life force blast unlike any ever seen before. He now rode what all warriors called the killing edge and there was no stopping him. 

            "Miaka!"

            Tamahome and Hotohori shielded Miaka with their bodies, and all that could be heard amidst all that destruction were their screams of pain as they were killed.

            When the dust finally settled, Miaka saw her last two warriors including the man she loved, dead. Her heart felt as if it had been ripped from her chest and stomped on. Nakago had taken everyone in this world that had mattered to her.

            "You bastard….I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

            Out of nowhere a long handled blade appeared in Miaka's hand. It was too small to be called a sword and too long to be considered anything else. The handle was a burning red that looked like a cross between feathers and flames.

            The red light that surrounded her body as she charged Nakago was almost blinding and there was nothing that could stop her. Not even Nakago's barrier shield was enough to stop her from attacking.

            Nakago stood, paralyzed with shock as the blade pierced first his shield and then his skin. Miaka drove the blade deep into Nakago's body, twisting the blade as it went in, destroying vital organs. In only minutes he was dead. Miaka looked around the now empty clearing and walked back over to Tamahome's body. Then she did the only thing she could do, the only thing that would keep her from going insane. She screamed.

            "Do not despair Priestess of Suzaku."

            "Who…?"

            Miaka looked up and found herself staring out the most magnificent being she had ever seen. His body was surrounded by a brilliant red light and he had large, flame red wings. Real wings!

            "Who are you?"

            "I am Suzaku Seikun. I have come to help you."

            "It's a little late for that." Miaka replied.

            Suzaku looked about the glade, at his fallen warriors and the blood stained field, at the misguided lives that had been lost. So much killing. So much pain.

            "It wasn't supposed to be like this," he said sadly," This was supposed to be your second chance."

            "My second chance….at what? Don't you get it? They're dead! They're all dead! And it's all your fault!" Miaka screamed as the tears ran in lines so hot they seemed to burn.

            "Are they?"

            "What?"

            "Look around you Priestess, are you so sure your Warriors are dead."

            Miaka suddenly found herself very much alone, in that place between sleep and awake, reality and fantasy. 

            "Listen to me Priestess of Suzaku, and listen well. This is now. A moment of great potential and great pain.  This reality, this now is all based on a foundation of the past. Somewhere in that past, it has been sabotaged, and two decades of history have been erased, leaving this present, this now, to crystallize, and shatter. Because none of this ever happened."

            "What does that mean? None of this ever happened?"

            "You will understand."

            "Hello! Earth to Miaka! Come in please?"

            "Huh?"

            Miaka suddenly found herself staring at the back of Yui's hand, she had completely spaced out without ever having realized it.

            "Sorry," she replied ,doing her best to keep the overwhelming joy of seeing her friend alive and well hidden.

            "Hey, did you need a ride home, or did you still want to walk?"

            "Walk?"

            Miaka looked down the street in the direction of the alley where her life would fall apart. It was better this way. Suzaku was giving her a chance at a normal life. The life she would have had if she had taken a ride that first time rather than walked.

            "I'd like a ride please."

            "Okay."

            That night Miaka fell into a restless sleep. She was haunted by thoughts of Tamahome. Was he alright? Were the others okay? Were they alive?

            A week later Miaka and Yui had gone to the library and headed upstairs to that room. Miaka searched the shelves looking for that book. The Universe of the Four Gods. 

            "Here it is."

            In her mind she kept thinking, "_I'm coming Tamahome."_

The red light came again and swept them both off to the world of the book. It was different than before. Instead of being in the city they were out in the middle of nowhere.

            "Um…Miaka…we've got a problem."

            "Huh?"

            Miaka looked toward where her friend was looking and saw what she had. A group of slave traders were headed right toward them.

            "Come on Yui! We have to get out of here!"

            The girls attempted to run but were not able to get far enough out of the thugs grasp.

            "What do you think you're doing?"

            Miaka and Yui were dumbfounded as a young man baring the symbol of the ogre on his fore head came to their rescue. Miaka's heart leapt with pure joy at the sight of Tamahome.

            "Thank you for saving us," Yui said,

            But Tamahome's eyes were all for Miaka. It was her. The woman he had dreamed of for the longest time. Somehow, he knew it was her.

            "Miaka?"

            "Tamahome?"

            In the blink of an eye they were in each other's arms, wrapped in a passionate embrace.

            "Miaka. I love you. I love you. I knew you would come back."

            "I came back and I'm never leaving you again. Tamahome!"

            Somewhere far above, two entities looked down at the scene and smiled.

            "That is the way it should be for them," Tai Itsukun  said.

            "What of the other girl?" asked Suzaku Seikun.

            "She may return to the other world."

            Tamahome and Miaka were completely oblivious to the flash of light as Yui was taken back to the other world.

            "What about them?"

            "Let them be. After all you still must be summoned. Besides, how many second chances do you get?"

The end!!!! So whad'ja think? Good? Bad? Okay? Please review!!!! I need the info. Oh and watch for my new fic. I haven't posted it yet but it'll be up soon. 


End file.
